Welcome to Earth, Little Man
by FreelanceFangirl
Summary: Steven is born, and the gems are still adjusting to life without Rose and with a new baby.
1. Chapter I Reborn

**A/N –** This is my first SU fanfic, although this will probably be inaccurate when the show does eventually cover this, this is what I think happened

 **Chapter I**

 **Reborn**

* * *

"I-I don't understand. Why do you have to go – just because of _him!_ " Pearl pointed accusingly at Greg, who was slumped in his chair, exhausted from the days events.

"Pearl" Rose took the gems hand, "I love him, my boy, my Steven. He's going to do amazing things, with you and the other gems there to guide him. You'll see, you'll learn to love him and humans just as much as I do."

"But…" Pearl sniffed as more tears fell from her face and rolled down her nose, "I love _you_..I'll be nothing with you"

Rose cupped Pearl's cheek, sighing gently. "My Pearl" She gave a small smile, eyes glazing over. "I have always loved you, and that will carry on through Steven, please remember that. I need you to look after him, be the mother he needs, and teach him about us and our cause. Can you do that for me?"

Pearl placed her hand over Rose's, giving it a small squeeze. "You know I'll do anything for you Rose"

Another pink glow emitted from Rose's gem as her contractions became stronger.

"Look after this little planet Pearl, look after these people, and above all look after my little boy"

Pearl nodded as fresh tears cascaded down the cheeks. She got up to take her leave, and spared an apologetic look at Greg who waved a little.

As she closed the door to Rose's room, she faced her two companions. Amethyst hugged her knees for comfort, her hair hiding half her face. Garnet stood up to stand opposite Pearl.

"Pearl." A single tear managed to escape from under her visor. "It's going to be okay."

* * *

Greg was still at Rose's side, exhausted from his sorrow. He thought he had no more tears, but new ones always managed to appear. He loved this woman so much, and her leaving him caused him agonizing pain.

"Greg"

He looked up, scraping his hair upward from his face.

"I have to go now"

Crushed, his voice cracked as he answered helplessly, "I know"

"Steven will be here soon…our beautiful son…"

Greg nodded, his breathing starting to hitch as more tears began to silently make their way down his cheeks. He bent down to kiss his wife's forehead.

"I'm going to miss you, so _much_ " He clutched her abundant pink curls, never wanting to forget their softness as it lingered round his fingers.

"I am too, we've had such fun together, you and I. You have taught me so much about humans, about myself, about love. Who knew it could be such a beautiful world." Her starry-eyed expression stopped for a moment, to gaze into Greg's brown orbs. "I'll still be with you," she held a hand over her glowing gemstone, "Don't you ever forget that."

Greg shook his head. "Never."

"I love you, Mr Universe" A tear rolled down her rosy cheeks.

"I love you, 'Big Lady with the Curly Hair'"

They shared a small chuckle as they brought their foreheads together and held eachother tightly. Rose kissed Greg for the last time, as a her glow engulfed her entire body. Greg stood back, seeing his wife disappear in a pink mist before his eyes. All that remained, was her rose-quartz gem which lay on the bed.

It took two minutes for blinding light to emit from the seemingly dormant gem. Greg squinted, and when the light dissipated, loud crying could be heard.

"Steven" Greg froze, watching a tiny bundle of black hair squirm and whimper on the bed. The newborn reached out for Greg, wanting to be held.

Greg picked him up carefully, terrified his gruff hands could harm such a small being. Steven immediately ceased crying, and gazed his brown eyes into Greg's.

"You have your mother's eyes" He said fondly, nestling him into the crook of his arm and using the other hand to gently place on the mound of curls. "And her hair" He chuckled.

* * *

"This is Steven?" Said Pearl, a little too incredulously. "But he's so… _small"_

"Yes Pearl" Amethyst rolled her eyes, "Last time I checked, humans aren't made fully grown"

" _I know,_ I know…but still…he's half gem technically, isn't he?" She peered into Greg's arms, only to be attacked by Steven's tiny hands grasping onto her nose. "Ah!"

Greg, Garnet and Amethyst laughed whilst Pearl plucked the tiny appendage from her face. "It's _not_ funny!" A blush had settled on her face.

Amethyst next approached Steven, with Greg having to stand on one knee to accommodate for her height.

"Hey Little Man!" She waved at him, and pressed his nose gently with one finger, "Nice one on Pearl, I think you're gonna like it here. I'll be the most fun around this place, so make sure you stick with me. I'll teach you all the important things like eating donuts, and pizzas, and ice-cream and—"

"And that's enough Amethyst, I'm sure Steven will follow the correct example and not stuff his face with all the disgusting junk you eat"

Another eye-roll, and Pearl began to lecture her on 'manners around the new baby' and being a 'good example'. Greg rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Finally, Garnet came to look at Steven, her expression unreadable. She placed a finger under his chin to give it a small tickle, only for it to be grasped by Steven's hand. Everybody beamed as a large grin appeared on her face. "Tiny hands…my only weakness."


	2. Chapter II Gem Magnet

Thank you for the reviews and all the follows/ favourites! I really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far

* * *

 **Chapter II**

 **Gem Magnet**

"He seems to have grown significantly since the last time we saw him" Said an intrigued Pearl, inspecting Steven closely after not seeing him for a month. Greg had decided to give the Gem's some space to recover after the passing of Rose, so he went out of town to rent a small house for the time being. He felt as though Steven would be too much of a reminder that Rose was no longer here. Besides, he needed time to mourn as well; losing the love of his life had been a crushing blow. Despite this, he had been coping reasonably well, not that raising a newborn is the easiest of jobs.

"Haha, yeah" He bounced Steven a little, "The kid's had a major growth spurt. He'll be as tall as me before you know it"

Garnet watch fondly from a distance, until Greg turned his attention to her.

"Hey, do you want to hold him? He's a little squirmy…but I'm sure you can manage" He walked over to Garnet and opened his arms a little to allow her to take the baby. She nodded, slowly taking him.

"Like this?" She held Steven awkwardly at arms-length from under his arms. Greg was just about to stop her when Amethyst burst out laughing as a frantic Pearl took over.

"No, no, no! Garnet, let me take him. You have to fully support his head- like so you see-"She took Steven and held him the correct way, ignoring the annoyed grunt her companion gave her.

The Gem was surprised at how small he seemed in her long arms, but also so delicate. She took a look in his eyes, which reminded her so much of his mother. She faltered, as painful memories began to flood back. Shaking her head slightly to rid her mind, she handed Steven back over.

"Uh Greg, you'd better take him again" She said, apologetically.

Greg took his son again, only to be taken over by an all excited Amethyst.

"Can I hold the little guy now? Please Greg, I promise I'll be careful!"

"Yea sure, just remember to hold him like Pearl did okay? Remember he can just support his own noggin, let alone anything else" He chuckled, as he handed Steven over to Amethyst, who beamed.

She held him close, her long hair tickling his face slightly, which made the tiny boy smile.

"Look! He's smiling, awww" She glowed, smiling widely right back at him, proud to be the one to do so.

The other gems rushed over as well as Greg, to witness the minute miracle that was Steven Universe's smile. The boy was a little fazed at the numerous faces looming down on him, but smiled even wider and reached out at them. A delighted Pearl kept herself a small distance from him, but cooed at his antics. Garnet ruffled his hair, her shades not enough to mask how she pleased she was. She could practically hear Ruby scream that Steven was the cutest kid this Earth had ever seen, with Sapphire laughing in agreement.

"Our Steven."


	3. Chapter III Pearl's Turn

**A/N-** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and is supporting this story, I really appreciate it! I'm working hard on trying to sound like the characters as I usually use OC's I do have a few chapters planned and already in the works, please enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter III**

 **Pearl's Turn**

Greg entered the temple, holding a now three month old Steven who playfully tugged at his Father's beard. He had been visiting every weekend upon his return to Beach City, renting a place within the town so that he was nearer to the Gems and his new car-wash business. Today was a weekday, and he had to attend an important matter without his son.

"Hey Greg" Greeted Amethyst, eating from a bag of chips. She sat up from the sofa placed to the side of the temple. Now that Steven was older, the Gems thought it a good idea to buy some amenities for their frequent visitors. This included a sofa, a small fridge for Steven's bottles (and Amethyst's food hoard), some toys and a few other things. Although it looked out of place in the ancient building, Greg was grateful that they were making the effort.

"Hey Amethyst, Garnet and Pearl around?" He asked, going over to sit next to her.

"Yep" Garnet appeared from her door, smiling pleasantly at the two. "Pearl should be here any minute. What brings you here?"

"Well, I've got this meeting and no babies allowed…I was wondering if you guys could watch the little guy for a bit? Well…it'd be until late afternoon, but he's not too much of a handful" As he said that, Steven pulled especially hard on his beard. "Y'owtch!"

"Well, we've actually got a mission today but I'm sure—" Garnet was cut off by Pearl who ran from her room.

"I can look after Steven!" Pearl looked up pleadingly to Greg, hands together.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm sure I can hire a babysitter or something…"

"Nonsense" Said Garnet putting her hand up, "Pearl can handle it, we don't want a stranger handling our baby"

Greg chuckled. Although he was still unsure about leaving Steven with Pearl, part of him wanted to give her a chance.

" _I suppose I should put more trust into Rose's friends"_ he thought.

"Okay then" He handed Pearl a large bag that was hanging on his shoulder as well as his precious cargo, "Everything he needs is in here. Don't forget to feed him, I know you don't get hungry but he sure does. Oh! And his naptime is around two – he also has this toy that-!"

Garnet began to push Greg out of the temple, "He'll be fine, Pearl wouldn't let anything happen to Steven"

Still sweating, Greg nodded. "I know, I've never left the kid before though. Being a parent is tough"

After he was at the door, he turned to wave, "Bye guys! Bye Son! I'll see you at six!"

* * *

"See ya later Pea, bye Ste-man!" Shouted Amethyst from the warp pad, who disappeared the next second along with Garnet on their mission.

Pearl sat back on the sofa and sighed contentedly, looking down at the bundle she held. He gazed back intently, sucking on his fist.

"Aren't you just the sweetest" She cooed, picking him up and holding him high. Steven laughed, his arms outstretch towards the gem. Bringing him in, she kept him close to her chest.

After a few minutes, Steven began to squirm.

"I'm guessing that you're hungry?" Said Pearl, ruffling his hair. She got up and walked over to the fridge to get a bottle. Although he was quite small, the three-month old had no trouble downing the bottle in a matter of minutes, much to his holder's dismay.

"You really shouldn't drink that fast" Said Pearl, smiling nonetheless. After burping him, she propped Steven up on the couch with the aid of a few pillows. Crouching to his level, she tickled his chin and gave him his stuffed toy. Steven put half the thing in his mouth.

"Steven!" She took it out, grimacing at the drool-dripping teddy bear, "That's dangerous!"

The tot started crying, immediately breaking Pearl's heart.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She picked him up and kissed his forehead. With the crying only subsiding a little bit, she began to twirl around in an attempt to calm him.

Wailing turned to laughter as Steven was spun around again and held up, he gurgled at Pearl happily. Continuing to dance, Pearl did a small leap, keeping the baby close to her chest to ensure he was fully supported. She relished hearing the young boy's enjoyment at dancing with her, and performed yet another spin. She cut short when she felt her top was a little wet.

Steven looked up at her with a gummy grin, as well as milk upchuck on his chin. Pearl found that she didn't care, that smile meant everything.

* * *

After cleaning up Steven and herself, Pearl sat back down whilst rocking him softly.

"If only you knew your Mother" She said, touching her forehead to his for a few seconds. "Rose would have loved you, so much" Steven looked at her through lidded brown eyes, yawning sleepily.

 _Her laughter made the stars align,_

 _Her voice a gentle melody._

 _Graceful and glowing, with eyes that shine,_

 _I could love her endlessly,_

 _Yet she was never mine. ~_

 _She was courageous, confident, and compassionate,_

 _She was the best comrade I'd ever known._

 _Even in our own entanglement,_

 _She refused to be overthrown._

 _I stood by her side, fighting for this Earth,_

 _And I fought by her side, sacrificing my worth. ~_

"But you're not like your Mother Steven" Said Pearl, holding him tighter.

 _You are something different,_

 _Something this world has never seen._

 _You are the laughter in my cries,_

 _The grass that is always green,_

 _You are the rose to my thorn,_

 _The best I've ever been,_

 _The light to my demise,_

 _The binder to the torn ~_

 _And I will always love you, protect you, and guide you,_

 _Even when it's dark and the shadows come out to play._

 _I'll be there to hold you, whenever the days look grey. ~_

 _You may not be the flower I'm looking for,_

 _But you'll bloom to be even bigger._

 _Becoming the legacy, and following the river,_

 _To your destiny which awaits,_

 _Your bright future and shining fate. ~_

Steven smiled as he slept, snuggling closer to Pearl who watched him sleep contentedly.

"You really are my everything" She murmured, placing a palm on his cheek.


	4. Chapter IV Day at the Beach

**A/N –** Thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews! SU starts up again next week, I can't wait :D Please don't forget to review, I love your feedback. Hope you enjoy

* * *

 **Chapter IV**

 **Day at the Beach**

Greg Universe tried in vain to keep his squirming boy still in his hold – multitasking was not his forte.

The six-month old, dressed in little red swim shorts, fought to be put down so that he could explore the beach they were currently parked on.

The temple loomed ominously behind them, only partially blocking the sun from behind which lay unmasked in the clear blue sky. Today was certainly a nice day, one that Greg was to take advantage of on his day off.

Beach bag in one hand, diaper bag balancing precariously on one shoulder, and Steven sitting impatiently in the crook of his elbow, the former musician took leave of his van and walked across the empty stretch of beach. After finding a decent spot to set up, Greg finally let his son onto the sand.

"Crap!" Dropping his load he picked Steven up again, to find his mouth filled with sand. "You can't eat that bud," He scolded lightly, "There'll be no beach left by the time you're done"

Placing a stripy towel down, and then Steven onto it, Greg sighed contentedly. "It's such a nice day, ninety-five degrees with a sweet sweet breeze" He stopped to chuckle, "I should really start songwriting again"

After a few minutes of gazing at the calm waves that lapped at the beach, Greg remembered the importance of sunscreen and took to applying it to his son, who was not happy about it.

"You'll be more sorry when you look like a tomato, kiddo" Said Greg, putting a small glob on the end of the half-gem's nose. "Thank me later"

A frowning Steven started whimpering, as he attempted to get the substance off. Greg laughed whilst he applied some to his arms.

* * *

"Hey Greg!" Shouted Amethyst, jogging onto the beach along with Garnet and Pearl.

"Hey Guys! Lovely weather we're having, I was wondering when you'd join us" He greeted. Steven, who'd just learnt the art of rolling, barrelled into Garnet's leg, which felt like more of a wall. Gazing up at the tall gem, he stretched his arms out to be held. Garnet picked him up, swinging him onto her shoulders.

"It's about time he started rolling back-to-font" Said Pearl, hands on hips, "In the book I read he should have started at least two months ago, considering he's half gem"

Greg sighed, "He can't help being chunky, like his old dad."

Amethyst laughed, elbowing him in the stomach.

"Hmph" Said Pearl, turning her attention to the one who had buried himself in Garnet's mass of hair. She wiped some of the sunscreen off Steven's nose.

Greg rolled his eyes, "Who wants to go swimming?"

"I do!" Said Amethyst, shape shifting into a miniature dolphin.

"Amethyst! We shouldn't be showing Steven our powers yet, he isn't ready" Pearl crossed her arms, "Change back this instant"

"Awh come on P, it's not like he'll remember it" She changed into a starfish, which Steven reached out to hold.

"Amethyst, I'm warning you!"

"Geez calm down," The purple gem changed back to her original form, "When did you turn into the fun police?"

Ready to answer her, Pearl was cut off by Garnet.

"Let's just go swimming" She said, walking towards the sea with Greg behind her.

"Race you!" Amethyst sped off, kicking sand into Pearl's face, who gritted her teeth and chased after her.

* * *

Having not been in the water before, Steven was certainly apprehensive. Although the water was warm, he clung onto Garnet for dear life as she began to lower him in.

"Come on Steven" She encouraged, gently placing him in waist-height. Greg stood opposite Garnet, smiling as his son became familiar with the sea. Kicking excitedly, the boy grew accustomed in a matter of seconds.

Amethyst splashed him lightly, being careful to not startle him too much. Pearl had abandoned her ballet pumps, and waded in to join them.

Steven splashed back, giggling as Amethyst dodged by going underwater and popping up next to him. Although he couldn't swim, he attempted to wriggle out of Garnet's hold to copy the gem.

"Ah ah" She handed him back to Greg, "Human's aren't the best swimmers, especially at your age. She tickled his chin, and went to swim a little deeper.

Greg began to throw him in the air, creating a large splash when his son half-landed in the water. Pearl began to have a full-on splash fight with Amethyst, which began to get a little bit out of hand. With one swipe of her hand, Pearl created a wall of water which not only soaked Amethyst, but Greg and Steven. The little boy spluttered, and began to wail.

"Nice going Pearl" Said Amethyst, restraining her need to completely burst out laughing at the drenched pair.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Pearl dashed over to Steven to hold him.

"It's fine Pearl" Greg handed his son over, and began to wring out his hair, "We'll live"

Although Pearl was more concerned with Steven surviving the water impact, she smiled apologetically at him. After a bit of rocking and coaxing, Steven quietened and began to splash around again.

"I think that's enough water for now" Said Greg, who then suddenly froze. "Argh!" He ran out of the water with a large purple lobster attached to his swimming trunks.

"Amethyst!" They both squawked at the gem's laughter emitting from the sea creature.

* * *

After towel-drying the youth, Greg began to unpack some food from his beach bag.

"Oh boy, cheese puffs!" Amethyst ate the entire bag in one gulp, licking her lips. "Got anymore?"

Greg sighed, "I always come prepared" and handed her a second bag.

He got out Steven's baby food, and began to feed it to him.

"Can I try?" Said Pearl, to which Greg handed her the 'sweet potato and apple puree'.

The turquoise gem grimaced at the orange-tinted substance, but nonetheless began to feed it to the boy.

"Do humans really have to eat this? Why is it so…" She let some slide off the spoon, "Gloopy?"

Greg turned to her, swallowing the rest of his sandwich. "Humans this young aren't used to eating solid food, so usually you feed them on the pureed stuff because it's easier on their stomachs. Also, they have to learn to swallow it, that way we can slowly introduce more solid food to him"

"Ah, I see" _'I have to start reading those other books on baby care'_ She thought, putting another spoonful into Steven's mouth, only for it to collide with his face as he turned to avoid it.

"Sometimes you have to make the food a little more…enticing" Said Greg, demonstrating. "Open up little guy" He wiggled the spoon, performing a little circle with it in front of Steven's face.

The impatient tot swiped his arm, causing the implement to fly past Greg.

"Oops…hehe, sorry Garnet" The gem's expression was even, as she wiped it off her face.

"I'll live" She said, chuckling at the boy who had now thrown himself at his food and was pretty much rolling in it.


	5. Chapter V Amethyst's Turn

**A/N –** Hey guys! Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter – I'm currently finding different ways to survive the extended hiatus till September…I don't know if I'll make it XD Anyway, please enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

 **Chapter V**

 **Amethyst's Turn**

"You're really picking up this food thing aren't you Ste-man?" Amethyst cooed, spooning more carrot babyfood in his mouth. The seven-month old eagerly babbled to the purple gem.

"I guess human kids really do like to eat garbage" She grimaced at the substance, "What the heck is a vegetable anyway?"

After feeding him, and cleaning up the colossal mess that was Steven's face, she picked him up and swung him onto her shoulders. Arms supporting him, the tot began to play with her long hair.

"So what'd 'you wanna do today, huh?" She hesitated, trying to think of something non-dangerous to do in the temple. She was going solo with Steven today, much to Pearl's scepticism. Greg had to work, and the others had an important mission regarding a monster loose near the Strawberry Battlefields. Considering Amethyst was unfamiliar in that area, she had decided to sit back and babysit.

* * *

" _As if she'd be responsible enough to care for a child on her own!" Pearl protested, looking incredulously at Garnet and Greg. Although it was a risk, Greg felt as though he should give Amethyst a chance to bond with Steven better, considering Pearl took up the bulk of his care the majority of the time he came over._

" _What do you know Pearl, you've never given me the chance!" Amethyst developed a deep blush on her face, and she gritted her teeth impatiently._

" _Like I would give you the chance! You can barely look after yourself without getting into some sort of mischief!" A steaming Pearl turned to Greg, who shrank nervously. "Do you really want those traits rubbing off on Steven?"_

" _I-I uhhh" He stuttered and turned to Garnet for help._

" _Pearl, it's important for all of us to bond with Steven. Today is Amethyst's turn. She would never let anything harm him – and it's also important I have you on this mission today." Garnet's word meant law, and even Pearl wouldn't dare argue with her._

" _Grrrr – fine!" She huffed, and then pointed her finger to a smirking Amethyst. "Don't you_ dare _let him out of your sight for a single second" Garnet pulled her by her shoulder to the warp pad._

" _Obviously" Amethyst muttered, rolling her eyes._

* * *

"Hmmm" The gem pondered, "Ah! I know, I'll take you to my room, there's tons of fun stuff do do in there!" She took Steven to her door and opened it, smiling when he immediately wanted to get down and explore. "This is _my_ crib, pretty much the most awesome place you'll ever set foot in" She placed Steven down, "Or in your case, face" she laughed as he faceplanted the floor and then rolled over. He still had not progressed to crawling, but getting places was no problem considering he was now advanced in rolling. Steven made his way to the nearest junk pile, only to slam into a broken fridge. Robust as he was, the black-haired boy only giggled.

"I knew you'd like it in here" Amethyst said proudly. She jumped up on the fridge, probably creating a dent in the process. Rummaging around in the nearby pile, she burrowed to find something that might interest Steven. The child in turn held out his arms to the objects she threw over her shoulder, fortunately missing him. Steven rolled over to an item that took his fancy, attempting to put it in his mouth.

"Steven!" Amethyst leapt over to him, yanking the rusty car part from him, "You could break your teeth on that" She stopped when Steven began to cry. "Don't be upset! I'll, uh, I'll find you something better!" She looked around, eyeing something on another pile.

Handing Steven a disused telephone with the wire snapped off, she grinned as his wailing ceased. Fortunately, the phone had a tough, plastic outer shell, which kept all the hazardous parts inside.

"You are so weird" Amethyst laughed, as she went back to dig for something better.

* * *

About a minute passed when Amethyst turned around to show Steven what she had found in the pile next to him. However, when she did look she found nothing.

Panic flooded her body, as she frantically threw stuff around to find him.

"Steven? Steven!" She called, slapping her hand hard on her forehead. "How I could be so stupid, Pearl and Garnet are gonna kill me!"

She gazed around the trash-jungle that was her room, piles like skyscrapers looming precariously in every direction.

"He could be anywhere!" Amethyst's mind flashed images of Steven getting hurt, falling, or getting lost forever. "How many of Pearl's swords are in here? What if he finds one?" Her eyes started to glaze with tears, until she blinked them away. "I have to find him"

Shapeshifting into an eagle, Amethyst flew to the top of her room and began scouting out for the boy. After a few minutes and no luck, she went back to her original form to search on land.

She began to frantically throw things out of her way, creating sea of trash and lost treasures. Soon, the majority of her piles had been reduced to practically nothing.

Thinking of something else, Amethyst took the form of a bloodhound to sniff out a trail. She managed to catch a familiar scent and followed it as quickly as she could.

The trail led to a broken sofa turned on its side, and a rustling of a chip bag from behind confirmed that something or someone was there.

"Steven?" Amethyst shapeshifted back, and peered over the couch, "Steven!" She reacted, and the young boy in turn looked up an gave her a gummy smile. He was lying on an old chip packet, still clinging to the telephone which was clutched to his chest.

Amethyst dived over the sofa and picked him up, swinging him around and giving the tot an almost suffocating hug. Steven nuzzled into her shoulder.

The gem began to make her way back to her door, which proved to be more difficult after the near decimation of her room.

"To be honest" She jumped over a rusty car, "It looks a lot better like this" Steven replied with a rub to his eyes, dropping the phone he held. Amethyst picked it up and carried it for him the rest of the way.

* * *

When Garnet and Pearl warped back to the temple, they were met with quite an unexpected sight. Garnet chuckled and worked on inspecting the object she had bubbled, whilst Pearl crept over to where the sofa was.

Before her lay both Amethyst and Steven who had fallen asleep, with the latter curled up against the chest of the former.

"He's _filthy_!" Hissed Pearl to Garnet, who nodded distractedly.

"Not to mention – what is that he's holding?" She inspected the sight from a distance, careful not wake them. Pearl could see the telephone that Steven hugged to his chest, and raised an eyebrow.

Sighing, she walked to the basket that held Steven's essentials and plucked out a blanket. As gently as possible, she put in both of them and tucked them in a little.

"Two babies" She said quietly, half to herself.


	6. Chapter VI Blame Game

**A/N –** Hope you're enjoying the story so far

* * *

 **Chapter VI**

 **Blame Game**

An exhausted Greg flopped onto the sofa, prior to placing an excited Steven into Garnet's lap.

"I tell you, juggling parent-duties and work isn't easy" He wiped his brow, "The little shnoo-ball was all over the place, he even nearly rolled under a car! Honestly…this kid"

The one mentioned babbled a few "dada's", giving his Father a grin with the few teeth he had.

"But customers loved him" Continued Greg, looking over at Pearl who gave Steven a small toy to play with.

"We do apologise for not being able to babysit" Pearl turned her attention to Greg, "But we had a corrupted gem lose in the warp stream. Who knows what would've happened if we hadn't caught it in time"

"Yeah, I understand. Besides, it made a nice change to have some company at work" He straightened up when Amethyst exited her room, "Hey Amethyst!"

"Hey!" Amethyst practically dive-bombed to the sofa and sandwiched herself between Garnet and Greg, "Hey Steven!" She gave him a quick hug.

"As you mentioned before Greg, is Steven still not crawling?" Pearl crossed her arms.

"Ah Pearl, he's only 8-months, he'll get it eventually" He replied, giving his son's hair a ruffle. "Besides, Steven's chunkier than other kids which means it'll take a bit longer - you never know, he might just skip and go straight to walking"

"Hmm" The gem sounded unenthusiastic, "But remember that Steven is half-gem, he should be excelling and exceeding his milestones far before any fully human child"

"Yeah, well" Greg hesitated, "Maybe his gem-side will come out later on, you shouldn't expect so much of him at such a young age"

Pearl sighed, fingers tapping her forehead, "But he has _Rose's_ gem, she excelled at everything. Why isn't he like her?"

Amethyst shuffled uncomfortably in her seat, edging closer to Garnet, who held Steven closer to her.

Greg stood up to face the gem.

"Rose wasn't perfect, Pearl" He lowered his voice, "Nobody is"

Pearl looked disbelievingly at him, clenching her fists to her sides.

"Well- _what do you know!_ I knew Rose better than you, longer than you!" She snapped, a deep blush covered her face. "Steven should have her capabilities, her talent! He hasn't shown _any_ of her qualities yet –"

"STEVEN ISN'T ROSE" Greg thundered, his patience completely dissipating. The outburst surprised everyone, including Steven who began to cry.

Pearl shrank at that, tears glazing her eyes. "I KNOW, I'm just looking out for him" She faultered, "O-obviously you're not taking this seriously!"

"There's nothing _to_ take seriously – you're completely overreacting! This is so typical of you Pearl, now that Rose is gone you think you know –-"

" _Enough_ " Garnet stood between them, and they both took a step back.

Greg sighed, and with finality in his voice said, "I'm leaving, with my son" He took the from Garnet's arms.

" _Fine_ then. Leave, just like she did!" Her voice cracked, making Greg flinch slightly. She turned and ran to her room.

"Greg—" Garnet began.

"It's okay Garnet…I'll give you guys some more space. I should've known this would happen…" He turned to leave, "Perhaps I shouldn't have gotten involved at all"


	7. Chapter VII Reconciliation

**A/N –** I'm glad that you guys are liking the story so far, thank you for all the favourites, follows and reviews Just a couple more weeks till September!

* * *

 **Chapter VII**

 **Reconciliation**

"It's been two weeks already, I can't believe that Greg has been gone for so long !" Pearl put her head in her hands, sighing.

"Yeah…it _is_ all your fault though" Said Amethyst.

Pearl gave her a deadpan look.

"We just have to be patient, you made Greg feel inferior in his relationship with Steven" Garnet leant on the fridge.

"I know" Pearl's voice was laced with guilt, "Now I'll never see Steven again"

"You will" Said Garnet, knowingly. "It's just going to be a while."

* * *

It had been quiet in the temple for the three months Greg and Steven were gone. The once excitable and happy atmosphere had now dulled, making the place seem gloomy and deserted.

Pearl was always on edge, becoming more hysterical by the day and not fully concentrating on missions. She focused her time on cleaning the temple ready for when Steven would eventually return.

Their departure had also had an effect on Amethyst, who seemed more irritable lately. She Pearl for all this and definitely took the time to make this known.

Garnet on the other hand was calm and collected as usual; she knew that they would be back in their own time. Although she missed him, her future vision proved to be a comfort to be able to predict when they'd return.

It was late afternoon when the gems heard a knock on their temple walls.

"Greg, you're back!" Pearl rushed up, but took a few steps back when she met him.

"Hey Pearl" He greeted, rubbing his neck anxiously. "Uhh, how are things?"

"It's…good"

They both cringed at the awkwardness in the air.

"Greg…I-I'm sorry I overreacted" She apologised, gripping her left arm tightly, a light blush swept across her face. "Whilst you were gone for so long, I realised how important it is to value your knowledge and experiences as a human. You know what's best for Steven; you are his Father after all"

Greg smiled sincerely, "It's fine, really. I should probably listen to you more anyway, you care so much about Steven and I'm sorry I can be a total idiot sometimes" He shrugged, then chuckled, "I'm only human y'know"

He held out his hand, "Friends?"

Pearl shook it tentatively, giving a small smile. "Friends."

"Hey!" Amethyst dashed up to Greg, tugging at his shirt. "Where is the little guy? We haven't seen him in months"

"Hehe yeah, sorry about that. I thought you guys needed me out of your hair for a while. But you'll be happy to know," He pulled something from behind his back, "That he's doing great"

Both the gem's mouths were almost touching the floor as a slightly taller Steven appeared from Greg's back. He let go of his Father's hand, and toddled over to where they were standing.

"He's _walking_ " Pearl's eyes began to glaze over. She lowered onto her knees and held out her hands.

An eager Steven tried his best at running only to topple into her hold. He gave her his characteristic grin and gave her a hug.

"Oh Steven, look how much you've grown!" She swung the 11-month old up and performed a small twirl.

"He's still a little unsteady on his feet, but he started taking his first steps a couple of weeks ago, it's amazing how he picked it up so fast" Said Greg.

"Awww, now I can _really_ chase him!" Said Amethyst, as she was handed the tot. "You're so cute with your tiny legs" The one in turn laughed as she tickled him.

* * *

It had been a few hours since the reunion, and the gang had taken to the sofa to talk about what had happened in the past few months. They were alerted to the sound of the warp pad sounding.

"Hey Garnet!" Said Greg.

She smiled and waved at him, before sending off another bubbled item. The tall gem was pleasantly surprised when she felt someone latch onto her leg.

"Hello Steven" She bent down to ruffle his hair, "I see you're walking now"

The tot babbled in reply, giving a small squee when he was lifted up.

Garnet walked over the where the others were and held out her hand.

"Welcome back Greg."

Greg shook her hand, "Glad to be back"

His son reached up to plant a kiss on Garnet's cheek, "Back" he said and grinned at his family.


	8. Chapter VIII Party Gems

**A/N -** Hey guys, hope you're enjoying the last week of August. I start college in September, so I'm eagerly awaiting that :P Please don't forget to review, I love your feedback *e-heart*~

* * *

 **Chapter VIII**

 **Party Gems**

A small breeze coursed through the sand, providing a well-needed break on a hot Summer's day at Beach City. The large cliff face that lay to the borders of the small town, played home to the ancient temple that currently resided there.

Steven knocked on the temple's walls, along with his Father.

"Hey gems" Greeted Greg, waving at the three in turn. His son copied him, getting an all too adorable squee out of Pearl.

"Hello Steven!" She said, obviously more preoccupied with the tot, not that Greg was used to it.

He coughed to gain her attention, as well as the others.

"Today is crunch time guys" He began. The three raised their eyebrows, "What do you mean?" Said Amethyst.

"Today is Steven's birthday, don't you remember yesterday? We planned to go shopping for his presents"

"Oh! Of course!" Pearl clapped her hands together, "To celebrate the day he was born"

"Yeah, that is the idea of a _birthday_ , Pearl" Amethyst nudged Garnet, "You can tell she doesn't get out much"

Garnet hummed in reply and crossed her arms.

"We have to make tomorrow a special day for Steven. We should all get him a gift from one of us with the help of Greg. I expect you two to co-operate in public and not cause any unnecessary trouble" Garnet raised her hand when Pearl was about to defend herself, cutting the gem off.

In a huff, Pearl sighed but nonetheless was willing to do whatever it took to let Steven have a great birthday.

* * *

Situated comfortably in the shopping cart, Steven pumped his legs excitedly as they entered the large toy store. Even the gems proved to be surprised at the giant array of colourful items displayed on a seemingly endless maze of aisles.

"Woah, _check it out!_ " Said Amethyst, dashing over to look at the shelves with Pearl tailing her.

"Amethyst stay close to us! You might get lost" She squawked.

Greg chuckled nervously. _"Perhaps this was a bad idea"_ he thought.

Garnet was at hand pushing the cart, perhaps a little to enthusiastically as Greg had a hard time keeping up with her pace.

The group looked browsed for a bit, coming across many objects that took the gem's fancy.

Amethyst gasped at sighting something, and immediately began climbing the shelves. When the rest of her companions looked behind them, specifically Greg and Pearl began to panic.

"Amethyst, _get down!_ " Pearl shouted hysterically after the gem, who was up extremely high and balancing precariously on her item on interest. She had a trouble picking it up due to its weight, but eventually called down, "What's that Pearl? You want me to come down?"

At the other's shrill response, the purple gem leaped.

Pearl frantically ran in circles, trying to find the right spot to catch her. They both ended up in a heap on the floor, with Amethyst on top laughing.

"So what did you get?" Said Garnet, "And it had better be good for all that trouble"

Amethyst stood up, and hauled Pearl with her who was blushing.

"Look! It's monster truck!" She held it up proudly, and then pushed the 'on' button.

When nothing happened, Amethyst angrily began to bash it with her fist. "Awww man, doesn't this junk come with batteries"

Garnet proved to be unimpressed. "You can do better than that" She said.

"Yeah I know" Amethyst then proceeded to chuck the device over the shoulder, "I'll find something _bigger_!"

* * *

Steven clapped and cooed at Pearl, who was playing a small tune of a toddler-sized keyboard.

"I think I'll get him this" She said to Greg, "He has such an appreciation for music already"

"I'm sure he'll love it" He said, laughing.

"Hey, isn't the point of a birthday that the presents are a surprise?" Commented Amethyst, already bored of the music section.

"Yeah, but the little Schnoo-ball is so young he won't remember all this stuff we're buying. Besides, I wanted you all to come along" He answered.

"I do apologise that you have to pay for all this, we don't exactly have any funds to buy things for humans" Pearl said sincerely, "But thank you"

"It's no problem, you guys help me all the time, so the least I can do is cover the money side of things"

The three reacted to hearing Garnet call them, and they hurried to meet her at the end of the aisle.

"I know what I'm getting for Steven" She said, and then held up a massive teddy bear wearing a t-shirt saying 'Biggest Cutie'.

"Oh boy" Said Greg, paling at the thought of its price.

"The bigger the better, right Amethyst?"

The one in turn snickered, "Right on Garnet!"

* * *

Greg's feet ached from just an hour in the store, even the gems felt a little tired. Shopping was draining, and everyone could admit to that.

Steven was set free from the cart after a little while to allow him to stretch his little legs. The almost 12-month old was entranced at the many things to explore in the labyrinth-like shop. He ran over to a small display shelf which contained a range of different plastic tools. Picking up the hammer, he toddled back to his Father and tapped him on the knee.

"Hey, my little handyman" He plucked the hammer from him and inspected it. Eyeing the display which also included the entire set of tools, he picked one up and checked the label.

"It says it's suitable for kids his age, and he seems pretty fond of it" Greg placed it into the cart, "Guess that's me sorted"

He had let the gems browse separately for a bit, but knew there was trouble when a large crash echoed throughout the store.

" _AMETHYST!"_

Greg raced around a corner, balancing Steven and controlling the cart as best he could. He froze when he saw the chaos in front of him.

Amethyst was racing a small children's car up and down the aisle at an impossible speed, whilst a panic-stricken Pearl dashed after her. Garnet was busy trying to clear up the mess of other small vehicles, but instead of placing them neatly where they were supposed to be, she had taken to piling them up. She tossed another one behind her, creating a loud bang.

" _What is going on here?!_ "

It was a red-faced staff member, who looked about ready to blow.

Greg rushed to intervene.

"I-I'm so sorry, sir! These are my…kids, they can get a little wild sometimes"

At Amethyst hearing this, she practically fell out of the car laughing, with Pearl dragging her and the car back to the start.

"Then get your kids under control, before I suspend you from this store!" The staff member furiously stomped off, probably to get his clean-up crew.

"G-Garnet! You can stop that now!"

"Okay." She dropped the last toy from shoulder height, and Greg was sure he saw the bottom of it crack as it smashed into the floor.

Steven proved to be unfazed by this, and giggled.

"Hey Greg, I found my present!" Said Amethyst, snatching the light purple, peddle car from Pearl and throwing it into the cart with a bang.

"You mean _Steven's_ present!" Pearl beseeched, giving a tug to the gem's hair.

"Y'owtch! Well, if he doesn't use it I will!"

Greg was as white as a sheet when he said "So I guess that's everything…let's leave, now. Before you guys break anything else." He was practically drenched in sweat because of the whole fiasco.

* * *

" _Happy Birthday Steven_!" Everyone chorused, circling the one who was seated in a highchair with a cake in front of him.

Greg blew out the one candle for him, and allowed is son to completely decimate the cake before him.

"Aw man! _I_ wanted some cake!" Amethyst wailed, but proved to be delighted when Greg brought out a second one from the fridge.

"I knew you would, I always come prepared" Although he looked longingly at the one he held before it was eaten whole by the purple gem, plate included.

It had been a small birthday party, however Pearl had gone a little overboard on the decorating. The temple was cluttered with balloons, banners and streamers. She had even put out a small table containing a tiny bowl of chips for Greg, but they had seemingly 'disappeared'.

Amethyst wiped the crumbs from her mouth, looking around eagerly for more food to consume.

* * *

Steven had fallen asleep in the arms of the giant stuffed bear Garnet had gave him, proving to be utterly exhausted after attempting to ride Amethyst's car (which his legs didn't quite reach the peddles) and joyfully smashing the keys on Pearl's keyboard. Although he wasn't quite the musician, Pearl was patient and enjoyed seeing Steven playing with her gift. She sat to the right of the bear, absently playing a few keys on the colourful device. The gem liked the present more than she admitted.

Amethyst had fallen asleep atop of the bear's head, since it was that large, she could comfortably curl up without fear of falling. Every so often she regained consciousness, and smiled at the slight melody that Pearl was playing.

Garnet had leaned on the opposite of the toy, stroking Steven's hair gently. She smiled, relaxing in the peaceful atmosphere of the temple.

Greg was on the sofa. He had watched the gems for a while as they settled down, and he was glad they'd had a good day. He knew it was hard for them, considering it was the anniversary of Rose leaving, but the man appreciated that the attention had stayed on Steven and that the day had remained positive. As he lay there, he thought about how far he had come without his love, but also felt a slight pang of sorrow of her not being there. Greg directed his gaze to Pearl, and they looked at eachother for a second, both understanding the occasion. Their eyes diverted, but both pair glazed over with the thought of their beloved Rose Quartz. Nonetheless, even though there was pain in the memory, they both smiled at being able to celebrate this day with Steven. She had sacrificed everything for him, but everyone knew that she lived on in the little boy. They were devoted to him just like Rose was before he was even born.


	9. Chapter IX Too Tall to Ride

**A/N –** Bring on September! (And new Steven Universe !) I'm a little overwhelmed by the amount of follows and favourites this story has, so thank you! Also would like to say a thanks to Bulbaguy who has been reviewing lots of my chapters, I really appreciate it! I've just figured out how to do page breaks...thank goodness. I was getting fed up of having the untidy 'x's' to separate parts. But now all chapters have page breaks :) Sorry that this update is later than usual, I've been waiting for the traffic stats problem to be resolved in addition I wasnt able to log on for a couple of days due to an error. All's fixed now, so hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter IX**

 **Too Tall to Ride**

Stopping at the entrance, everyone was amazed to see the strip of beach transformed into a bustling fairground. Lights were strung from lampposts, providing a warm glow for the various stalls below. Joyful shrieks could be heard from the assortment of rides the make-shift theme park had to offer, emitting from young children to the adults participating.

The gems, Greg and Steven looked up at the banner which read "Beach City Fun Fair" and then ventured in.

"This is far out, how come we never came to this before?" Said Amethyst, gazing about excitedly.

"Because we never had a _reason_ to, and frankly, I don't even know why we're here" Answered Pearl grudgingly. She didn't like this claustrophobic environment, as well as the many overenthusiastic humans that bumped her shoulder every so often.

"C'mon guys, lighten up. I heard they have some fun rides for the under three's," He gestured, "And there are some rides that you might like, let's go check out the bumper carts!"

The group walked the short distance to the designated area, and particularly Amethyst lit up at the sight of people crashing into eachother in the small cars.

"Oh boy! Garnet I am _so_ gonna crush you at this"

"We'll see about that" She replied ominously, but a small smirk appeared on her face.

After Greg paid the small price for the three to have a go, he watched from a safe distance behind the short fence.

The music started up, and all the cars began moving.

Amethyst immediately did a short, and incredibly fast circuit of the track, before skidding round a corner.

"Catch me if you can Garnet!" She taunted, whizzing past the tall gem.

Garnet had a hard time fitting into the cars, and her knees were almost up to her chin. Not that this stopped her from completely barreling into Amethyst's car, almost toppling it over in the process.

The collision made the purple gem's vehicle spin wildly for a second, before stopping near the other end of the arena. After her head stopped buzzing, she spotted Pearl.

Nervously weaving through and avoiding all crashes, Pearl kept her speed low.

"Amethyst _watch it_!" It was too late when the purple gem collided with the side of her car.

Amethyst laughed, "Ha! Move it or lose it Pearl!" She stuck out her tongue, and then sped off.

After a frustrated spin of the wheel, Pearl upped her game.

"I'll get you Amethyst!" She picked up the speed, and began to screech as she barrelled into Amethyst's car at full throttle.

The small gem flew out onto the floor, and that was when the music stopped.

"Times up" Said the owner, opening the exit gate. "Please leave all the cars, and thank you for playing!"

* * *

" _I_ would have won if you hadn't slammed into me like that" Remarked Pearl, putting her nose in the air.

"That's the _point_ of the game, you're just a sore loser"

"Crystal Gems" Garnet caught their attention, "We both know that I won."

Greg laughed as they began to squabble, and reacted to Steven pointing at something.

"Oh look, a carousel" He said, and walked over to the colourful ride.

He waited for it to stop, then paid to get on. Steven eagerly tried to get on a horse, until his Father helped him up and secured him with the small belt.

Greg held the one-year old's hands onto the golden pole, "Hold on tight now, we don't want you galloping off anywhere"

"Yeah!" Said Steven, bouncing a little on the plastic saddle.

Not so far away, the gems had recuperated and stood watching. When the classic music started up, Pearl waved. "Hello Steven!"

The tot was too preoccupied with the gentle spinning of the ride, and squirmed uncomfortably.

"Dada" He whimpered trying to get into his hold only to be restrained by the belt. He began to wail.

"Uh oh, hey it's okay, it's okay" Greg calmed, putting and arm around the boy to still him a bit. Steven nuzzled into his Father, keeping his eyes shut and holding on for dear life as the ride sped up a little.

When everything stopped, Steven scrambled off the horse as soon as the belt was unclipped, almost falling if it wasn't for Greg who caught him in time.

They went down the steps and headed to the gems.

Garnet gave Steven a little rub on the back, and Pearl flew to hold him.

"He didn't like that ghastly contraption, perhaps we should just go home" She said hopefully.

"Awww man! But I really wanted to go on that roller coaster!" Amethyst crossed her arms angrily.

"No one's going home. Sometimes carousels can be a little much for kids his age, why don't you guys go on something with him," He pointed to Garnet and Pearl, "Whilst I go on the roller coaster with Amethyst"

Garnet nodded in approval, and began to drag a reluctant Pearl with her.

* * *

"Murderous Mayhem" Read Greg. The coaster itself was very extreme, a complete tangle of tracks that featured many loops and corkscrews. He paled slightly, unsure if his stomach could take it.

Amethyst fisted the air, "This is gonna be so cool!" She looked up imploringly at Greg, "Let's try and get front row seats!"

Sighing initially, Greg gathered the courage to nod and took her hand to push through the line.

x

On the other side of the park, Garnet, Pearl and Steven were lining up for a roller coaster of their own. It was a short circuit one, featuring colourful ladybird-painted cars slowly going around the track which elevated a maximum of a few feet.

Pearl proved to be skeptical though. "Are you sure this is safe Garnet – f-for Steven that is" She sweated, running a hand through her hair anxiously.

"It'll be fine" Garnet didn't turn to face her, and was too preoccupied with Steven. Her words were no comfort to Pearl, whose heart almost stopped when the line began to file out into the cars.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh" She muttered, squishing as close to Garnet as she could, who held Steven on her lap.

The car began to move slowly, passing through a vibrant backdrop of a rainbow.

"G-Garnet!" She hid her head in the gem's shoulder as they went up a little. "I don't trust these human contraptions, they're not fun at all!"

Garnet put an arm around her, but internally one half of her wanted to laugh.

On the contrary, Steven was defiantly enjoying the ride, and he put is arms in the air shouting elatedly. Garnet mimicked him, saying an unenthusiastic "yay".

When the ride was over, which wasn't a long wait, Pearl scrambled out of car on shaky legs.

"I'm never doing that again" She said, hanging onto Garnet for support. The gem snickered a little, and then went in search for the others.

* * *

" _This is it_ " thought Greg, rigidly holding onto the bar in front of him, " _I'm gonna die_ ".

The ride tipped over its final climax, going so fast it made his eyes hurt with the wind.

"This is so much fun!" Amethyst was exhilarated, putting her arms in the air. "C'mon old man, you can take it!" She took his hand and put it in the air as well.

The ride braked, causing its passengers to lurch in their seats. Greg almost fell out of the ride trying to get to a trash can in time.

Amethyst laughed and slapped Greg on the back, who was throwing up. "We should do that again!"

Just the thought made Greg retch even more.

"What happened here?" Said Garnet walking up to the two, Steven waved.

"Greg's a pansy when it comes to roller coasters" She sniggered when she saw the gem, "And it looks like Pearl is too"

When Greg wiped his mouth clean with a handkerchief, he stood beside an equally green Pearl.

* * *

"[WINNER!]"

Garnet smirked as she was handed her third prize for completing "Hammer Smack-Down".

Amethyst had also won an abundant amount of candyfloss for succeeding in "Coconut Toss". The two had gotten competitive (and a little violent) in trying to win as many prizes as possible. Amethyst ate an entire bag of the coloured sugar whole, belching in Pearl's face.

The gem waved her hand angrily, then stopped and stared upwards. Amethyst walked into her,

"Hey! Woahh" She stopped, and looked up at the bright spiral slide.

"We are so going on that" Before Pearl had time to protest she was being dragged by Amethyst to the helter skelter. When they reached the top, the gem froze at being up so high.

"Oh c'mon Pearl, you've been to _space_. What's higher than that?"

"B-but this is s-so" She squeaked at the sound of the structure creaking, "different."

"Too bad" Said Amethyst, pulling her down onto the mat, "Because we're going doo-oo-oo-oo-wn!"

All anyone could hear pretty much throughout the entire park, were Pearls screams as the duo slid down. She held onto Amethyst's head, obscuring her vision, and pulled on her hair in desperation.

It was over in less than a minute, and they ended up in a pile on the floor.

* * *

"Well I'm glad you guys had fun" Said Greg, now driving back home. The gems were in the back, with Steven fast asleep on Garnet, and Amethyst on Pearl. The latter, looked traumatised but managed a tight smile. "Y-yes, it was certainly…an experience"

She placed a hand on Amethyst's head and stroked her hair a little, "I suppose it wore her out"

"Yes" Garnet chuckled, "And this little guy."

"But just so you know, I'm ditching her at the next fast food place we see" Said Pearl, still shaky from almost passing out.


	10. Chapter X Garnet's Turn

**Chapter X**

 **Garnet's Turn**

"Are you sure you'll do fine on your own?" Said Pearl, probably for the fifth time that afternoon.

"Yes. You and Amethyst can handle yourselves on this mission, I need some quality time with Steven" Garnet faced the two whilst holding the young boy. "I expect you two to co-operate."

Amethyst laughed and slapped Pearl on the back, "Don't worry boss, we've got this covered, right P?"

"Right" She said begrudgingly.

* * *

"Garnet, Garnet! What're we gonna do today?" Said the excited three-year old, tugging eagerly at the gem's sleeve.

"What ever you want, you decide" She smiled, jogging him a little in her arms.

" _I_ get to decide?"

"Yes"

"Hmmm" Steven pondered hard, rubbing his chin in thought. "Hmmmm" He began to climb onto her shoulders, and flopped onto her large hair. Putting his face to Garnet's, he grinned mischievously.

"How about ice-cream?" He asked hopefully.

"Ice cream it is" She replied, taking the youth and holding him under his arms, "But I do hope you're not abusing your power of decision-maker"

Steven crossed his arms in mock offense, "I would never ever do such a thing"

She chuckled, putting a finger on his little nose, "I think you have a hidden dark side, your cuteness can't hide it that well"

"I have my secrets" He then attempted to wink, but hadn't quite gotten the hang of it. Garnet threw him in the air and caught him, and Steven laughed, looking up at her adoringly.

* * *

The two walked along the path that ran parallel to the smooth ocean. The tide was out for the moment, residing not too far away from the soft sands that enveloped into large cove. With only a few clouds in sight, today definitely was a good day to be out.

Steven was tugging Garnet along, not that the gem had trouble keeping up with his small, upbeat footsteps.

"So what flavour do you want?" He asked as they neared the desired stall. There was a short line in front of the counter, giving them plenty of time to decide.

"Vanilla" She replied, _"That's an ice cream flavour right?"_ Garnet wasn't too big on eating, with one half wanting to savour the taste of the once-in-a-while treat, and the other thinking it was too cold on their tongue. _"I don't like cold things"_ She paused, _"E-except you Saffy, not saying that you're_ that _kind of cold, but—"_ A resounding chuckle echoed in Garnet's mind,

" _Then it's a good thing I like hot things"_

A blush settled on Garnet's face, well-concealed by her visor.

"One chocolate chip and one vanilla" Then remembered, "Please."

Steven remembered his Dad telling him that manners don't cost a penny, but rudeness will cost you your self-image. Although he didn't know what a 'self-image' was, everything was valuable when it came from his Dad.

Somehow managing to successfully hand the change over the tall counter, Steven took the two cones and said an eager "Thank you" in return.

"Here Garnet!" He handed the cone over to the gem, who took a tentative lick.

"Mmm! I love ice-cream, it's the best!" Steven wolfed it down, getting quite messy in the process, not that he minded –it was all part of the eating experience.

* * *

Finishing off their treats on a bench facing the beach, the duo was left to admire the picturesque view.

"What shall we do now? Stickyface" She wiped the remaining ice-cream from his cheeks, making him giggle.

"Let's look for treasure! I bet pirates came here in the olden days, if we find gold we'd be rich!" He got up excitedly, running onto the sand and looking for clues. "Then I can buy a van to match Dad's!" Garnet chuckled and followed him, hoisting the boy up onto her shoulders for a better view.

The sea was gradually coming in, but a wide stripe of wet sand could still be seen. Tiny hermit crabs could occasionally scurried from hole to hole. A plethora of shells also littered the beach, each intricate fossil unique from the last. Steven pointed to one.

"Look!" After swinging him down, the youth picked up a large spiral-like shell. "Wow! I've never seen one like this before" It had orange stripes running through the pale-yellow design, providing a stark contrast to most of the pastel coloured shells.

"If you put it to your ear, you'll hear the ocean" Said Garnet, guiding it to the side of his head. Steven's eyes widened as well as his smile.

"Wow, how does it do that? Is the ocean trapped inside?" He took the conch and looked inside of it, finding nothing.

"Maybe it's magic, the ocean is a very mysterious place, creating little treasures that can be washed up to shore" She held it with both hands, "This is the ocean's gold"

Steven looked fascinated, eyes shining. "Treasure"

He turned and sped off to find more, getting on his hands and knees to dig for more shells concealed by the golden sand. Creating a small pile and gathering them up, he handed them to Garnet to hold.

Spotting a flat one with purple stripes, he rushed to Garnet to show her. "This one looks like Amethyst…sorta. Can I give it to her later?"

"I'm sure she'd love to add it to her 'shell pile'" They both laughed.

"I'm gonna go find one for Pearl now, and you!"

Steven raced to go and find more. With the sea starting to come closer, it brought in more 'gold' with the help of the mild waves coursing the surface.

Steven eyed some other shells, a small, light-blue spiral glinting a little from where it was. Beside it was a large beach comb. Carefully picking up the two and avoiding the long spines from one, he presented them to Garnet who managed to pile them on top of the ones she already held.

"This one's for Pearl 'cause it matches her shirt" He pointed at the other, "And this one's for you 'cause it's really cool"

Garnet bent down to kiss his cheek, "Thank you Steven, I love it."

"Your welcome!" He gave her a toothy grin.

* * *

Going to knee-height in the water, Steven waded in a little further. He stepped on something, and fished around to grab it. Looking intrigued, he held it up for Garnet to see.

"It's a starfish" She said, coming over.

"A fish from space?" He stroked the dappled creature, cupping it gently in his hands. "I bet he misses his home"

"I bet he does, Earth is a long way away."

Steven seemed to deflate a little, he felt sorry for the little guy.

"Can we help it get back?"

Garnet put an arm around him and pulling him in.

"I'm sure he prefers it here where most of his family is. He has so many lovely people looking out for him like you, that he likes Earth a lot better than Space. The ocean will take care of him, don't worry"

He smiled, holding the starfish to his chest. "Okay"

* * *

After walking along a little further, Steven was beginning to get a little tired. The evening had rolled in, bringing a beautiful, hazy sunset with it that reflected in the clear waters.

Garnet sat on a pile of rocks, watching as Steven went to play in the sand a little.

" _He's grown so much"_ She thought, resting a hand on her cheek.

" _Everyday he gets a little bit more like his Mother. Exploring this world like she did, and admiring everything inbetween. Steven has so much to give to this world, so much he can do and heal. We have him as an example to care for this planet."_

"You made the right choice Rose" She whispered.


	11. Chapter XI Preschool Palaver

**A/N –** Thank you guys for almost 100 followers and favourites! Last week's episode was a great end to a long hiatus, and today's looks pretty good as well. Please review, I love your feedback

* * *

 **Chapter XI**

 **Preschool Palaver**

As the rain continued to fall, Greg allowed the window wipers to swipe at full pelt. With more dark clouds rolling in, today proved to be a dim start to the morning.

Steven rubbed his eyes; tired from getting up earlier than what he was used to. He slumped in his carseat, fiddling with the toy car that he held.

"Are you looking forward to preschool, bud?" Asked Greg, glancing in the mirror.

At the lack of response he frowned and reached behind to pat his son's knee.

"Aw, don't worry Steven. I'm sure you'll make tons of friends, do great activities, all sorts of stuff. You'll love it!" He sounded optimistic, but he knew how shy Steven could be in new and unfamiliar situations.

"I wanna stay with the gems" Said the three year old, pouting.

"I know, I know. But they can't always look after you, they have…important stuff to get on with which is way too dange—" He caught himself, "—Way too _unsuitable_ for you to be around in. It's your first day, so it's going to be very new to you, but you'll get to like it"

"Mmm…" His son mumbled in reply, doubting that.

As they pulled up into the parking lot, Steven saw the building looming above them. Although colourful signs plastered the exterior, to Steven it seemed extremely daunting and uninviting.

After locking the car, Greg hauled Steven out of his carseat. They made their way hand-in-hand to the preschool.

Opening the two large doors, Greg went to the desk to go over a few things and to talk to the leading staff member.

"Hello! I'm Janice, and welcome!" Her ponytailed blonde hair bobbed up and down as she spoke, her large, stretched smile seemingly taking up her entire face.

A brief chat later, she led them to the hall where all the children were playing.

"It's currently recess" She said, gesturing to the chaos before her. Children were whizzing around in all directions, hopping over the blocks that littered the floor and avoiding the ones who were smearing paint all over the place. Several were screaming, either with exhilaration or because they had collided with another child. It pierced Steven's ears, and he hid behind his Father's leg, tightly gripping his trousers.

"It..looks like all the kids are having fun" Said Greg. He bent down to face Steven, who latched onto him. "This is where I leave kiddo"

"Don't go! I don't wanna be here" Steven's eyes welled up.

"I'm sorry bud. Don't worry, I'm coming right back this afternoon to pick you up. You're gonna be looked after by the nice lady here, okay?"

"Daddy" Steven wept.

Greg's heart broke a little. Just as he was going to give in a hand clamped onto his shoulder.

"It's always hard the first time" Said Janice, smile still present on her face. "We'll take it from here Mr Universe, Steven will be just fine."

"Yeah…yeah, of course he'll be fine" Greg stood up, but his son's grip didn't loosen on his shirt.

Janice took Steven's arm to pull him away, and after a small struggle, finally managed to drag him over to where some other children were playing.

"Bye Steven" Greg called. He sighed and turned to leave.

The three-year old watched him go, and whilst he was distracted, another boy snatched the toy car off him.

* * *

"I tell you, Steven hated that place" Said Greg to the gems, the day after. Steven was busy playing a game with Amethyst, distracted with her antics. "He literally dived for me as soon as I came to pick him up"

"It doesn't sound like a very nice place" Commented Pearl, "Is there a reason you've enrolled him there?"

"Yeah well, he can interact with kids his own age, and I know I can't rely on you guys forever with babysitting. You have missions to do and stuff – plus it's good preparation for Kindergarten y'know-"

He stopped after Garnet straightened suddenly and everybody gaped at him.

"What did you just say?" Said Garnet, hands in fists.

"K-K-Kindergarten?!" Fretted Pearl.

Amethyst ceased her movements and stared at Greg, who raised an eyebrow until he realised.

"Oh! N-No no! Not _that_ kind of Kindergarten- with all the weird gems and stuff. I mean the _human_ kind, where kids go to school!" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Steven looked at him strangely, then said to Amethyst "Again again!" to which she carried on to throw him in the air.

A loud ringing broke the tension in the air between Garnet, Pearl and Greg. The latter looked at the text on his phone.

"Crap! I'm late" He slapped a hand to his forehead. "Do you think you guys could take him to preschool? I have an important delivery to sign for back at the wash"

"Of course" Said Pearl, "Then we can see what this place is really like"

"Thanks guys, but remember that Steven needs to adjust to this new place. Try not to give in if he doesn't want to go" Greg reminded, as much as he hated saying it.

Although the gems didn't like the sound of that, they nodded nonetheless.

* * *

After Greg dropped them off, the four looked up at the large building. Steven whimpered in Garnet's arms, burying his head into her shoulder.

They walked in, and were greeted by Janice.

"Hello…Mrs Universe! I see you're here with Steven"

Pearl looked at Garnet with a raised eyebrow, whilst Amethyst sniggered into her hand.

"Yes" She said awkwardly.

Janice led them into the hall, toothy grin still plastered onto her face.

Pearl was bewildered at the sight of so many children, filthy ones at that. Covered in paint, glue and allsorts. Amethyst went over to look at a picture, when she was practically attacked by three girls wanting to play with her hair. The purple gem tried to run, but they chased her around the hall.

Some more children approached Pearl, all wanting to touch her tutu.

"Pretty" Said one girl, smudging red paint all over it.

"Ah!" Pearl cringed, and tried to unlatch them without any luck.

Garnet frowned. This wasn't the sort of place she wanted her Steven to be.

" _That human is really starting to annoy me"_ She thought, as Janice started talking again.

"Garnet help!" Shouted both Pearl and Amethyst, the former trying to dive behind her. Amethyst had been tackled to the floor, and now her hair was entangled around many the many sticky fingers of children.

Janice laughed and clapped her hands, which made all the children go back to playing in the hall.

"See? We have everything under control, I'll take it from here" Her toothy grin stayed put.

Garnet gently placed Steven down, who still hung onto her clothing. The place was still quite out of control and the gem didn't want to leave him here on his own, but she remembered Greg's words and tried to trust the man.

"We have to go now Steven" She kissed his cheek, "We love you"

Steven started to cry, his face going red and his nose running. Janice began to pull him away.

" _Garnet_ " He called tearfully.

Garnet felt a painful spike of emotion and stood up.

"Wait." She boomed, making Janice drop Steven's arm. He ran to Garnet, who scooped him up into her arms.

"We're leaving."

Pearl and Amethyst's mouths dropped, but began to follow her. The stoic gem was deaf to the shrill voice of Janice, who tried to encourage them to change their mind.

* * *

When they were back at the temple they saw that Greg was waiting for them.

"Hey! I signed that package, how was it dropping Ste-"He stopped and gaped at Garnet. " _Steven?_ What's here doing here?!"

"He didn't like that place" Said Garnet simply walking past him.

"Not to mention it was _completely_ unsanitary" Said Pearl, shivering a little. Her skirt was now rainbow coloured thanks to the many messy hands that had decided to use it as a canvas.

"And that the kids are crazy!" Amethyst shook her mane of hair, trying to rid it of the knots and pieces of lego stuck in it.

Greg sighed and shook his head. "I guess so" He looked over to where Steven was, who had his head resting on Garnet's shoulder, happily snoozing with a smile on his face.

"As long as he's happy" He sighed.


	12. Chapter XII Farmyard Fun

**A/N –** Hey guys, sorry for the delayed update – I've been pretty busy with college work and my birthday that was last Thursday. Thanks for the great feedback and tips!

* * *

 **Chapter XII**

 **Farmyard Fun**

"We have to take a _bus_?" Said Pearl unenthusiastically.

"Yeah, hehe. Sorry guys, I would drive you there but the van has been off its rockers recently," He scratched the back of his neck nervously, "But hey, public transport isn't that bad."

"I'll be the judge of that." She grumbled, crossing her arms.

"We'll do whatever it takes to make sure Steven has a fun day." Said Garnet, placing a hand on Pearl's shoulder, "I expect you to co-operate."

"Of course!" Pearl huffed, "I just don't like the idea of being in a vehicle driven by some _stranger_ –"

"Yeah yeah P, we get it." Amethyst elbowed her companion hard in the stomach, "Let's just go already, I wanna see some bears or something."

"This is a farm we're going to Amethyst, no bear could be contained by a simple wooden fence." Pearl elbowed her back just as hard.

"Crystal Gems." Garnets voice sounded above them, "Come on, let's go."

X

"Can I sit by the window?" Steven tugged Amethyst's hair a little. He was currently on top of her shoulders whilst they all waited at the bus stop.

"Sure thing little man, it's the best spot to pull faces at people in their cars."

"Cool!" Steven then pointed at the incoming bus.

When it stopped, the four of them piled on a managed to find a set of seats.

"No seatbelts? What sort of deathtrap is this?" Pearl sat next to Garnet. Amethyst and Steven were in the two seats in front of them, with the latter happily pressing his face on the window and straining to look at the scenery passing by.

* * *

When they stopped outside "Farmyard Friends Farm", the five year old scrambled out of the bus and ran to the entrance.

"Wait up dude! Pearl's decided to be a slug for the day." Called Amethyst. She looked back only to find Pearl squished between two men standing in the aisle. Laughing, she managed to fish for Pearl's arm and then gave it a pull. The gem stumbled out of the bus and landed on her face.

"Amethyst!" She screeched, wiping the grit from her cheeks.

"What, I helped you didn't I?" The purple gem said innocently.

* * *

The first thing to look at were the rabbits and guinea pigs, which were housed in large pens inside a barn. The gems watched contentedly at Steven carefully picking up a fluffy brown rabbit and stroking it fondly.

"It's so cute!" The five year old exclaimed, holding it up to Garnet's face. She placed a hand on the animal's head and gave it a small pat.

"Not as cute as you." She said, and Steven blushed happily.

Meanwhile, Amethyst was busy chasing a guinea pig, and Pearl had taken to holding a large, white fluffy rabbit. Her fingers combed through the long hair, and she chuckled when Amethyst unsuccessfully tried to catch another guinea pig.

"They're just too fast." She huffed, "Maybe I should ambush one of them."

"Maybe you should just sit still, they might come to you then." Said Pearl.

"Who said that patience ever did anything? I prefer my way."

" _You're_ way just causes the animal unnecessary stress, at least try it before you complain." Pearl placed the rabbit back in its pen and then gestured for Amethyst to sit with her. Within a minute, several guinea pigs came up to investigate, sniffing their shoes and nibbling on their clothing.

"Hey, you were right, as usual." Amethyst smirked, and then carefully picked one up. "These things are weird, like pears on legs."

"Yes, Earth's creatures can be quite bizzare." She looked over at Steven, "But some of them aren't so bad."

* * *

After looking at the chickens and ducks, as well as the cow and pig barn, the four of them stopped pet some donkeys.

"Look! They've got donkey rides, can I go on one? Pleeaase?" Steven looked up hopefully at them.

"Definitely no-"

"Yes, let's have a look." Garnet cut Pearl off, "It'll be an experience for him."  
"An experience? Garnet, they look worse than the bus."  
"They've got helmets Pearl, it's not like he's auditioning for a rodeo or something." Said Amethyst.

The man in charge helped Steven onto the donkey before handing him a riding helmet.

"Would your daughter like a turn as well?" He asked, holding one out for Amethyst.

Garnet chuckled, whilst Pearl eyed the man incredulously.

"O-our _daughter_? –"

"Would love a turn!" Amethyst grabbed the helmet and got on a donkey, sticking her tongue out at Pearl.

"Woop! Steven, let's race!" She tugged at the reins she held, only to be disappointed when the pace stayed the same.

"Sorry, but these guys only go slow for the riders, any faster and we might get sued if someone fell off." Said the man who led the animal.

"Aww, no fun." Amethyst leaned back, and decided to sprawl across the donkey for the rest of the short ride.

* * *

To conclude their visit, they all went into the goat pen to feed them. Steven was busy marvelling at one who chomped all the food in his hand. Pearl was behind him, making sure the animal didn't suddenly buck him.

"Did you know that goats produce milk?" Said Pearl, pointing its udders. "They can us this to make cheese."

"Wow, cool! Could we make some right now?" Steven gave the goat another fistful of food.

Pearl chuckled, "Probably not right now, we have to go soon."

"Awwww, okay. But you gotta hug Mr Goat goodbye!" Steven demonstrated and hugged the animal's neck.

Trying not to let her smile waver, Pearl went to hug the goat, only for it to bite her nose.

"Y'owtch! Bad goat, bad goat!" She stomped off to join Amethyst who was standing on the surrounding fence. Steven waggled his finger at the animal, "That wasn't very nice was it?" He scolded, only to give it more food when it nuzzled his hand.

Pearl rubbed her nose of goat slobber as she stood next to Amethyst.

"I could just shapeshift into an animal for Steven." She said as she watched him. "It's be a lot more fun."

"You know we can't use our…abilities in front of him, he isn't ready." Pearl patted her shoulder.

"I don't see why not, what's the worst that could happen?"

"He might question why his gem isn't working, or why we're different from humans. I don't think he would handle the explanation well. He's too young to carry our burden yet, maybe when he is older he'll understand better." Pearl sighed, "It's the only way to let him live as carefree as possible, I don't know what else to do."

"I guess you're right P, we all want what's best for him." Amethyst placed her hand on top of Pearl's. "I think we're doing a good job right now, I mean, just look how happy he is."

They both looked over to see him laughing hysterically at Garnet picking him up and swinging him around, weaving in and out of all the goats that blocked their path to the front exit gate.

"Pearl, Amethyst, a goat just kissed me!" He giggled. "He told me to give it to you Pearl to say sorry for biting your nose!" Garnet lowered him so that he could plant a kiss on Pearl's cheek.

"Is your nose better now?" He asked.

Although initially confused on how germs from a goats kiss could possibly make her nose better, she caught on soon enough and smiled. "It is now, thank you Steven."

"No problem!" He then looked at them imploringly. "Do you think I could have a pet goat?"

"Absolutely not." Said Pearl.

"A donkey?"

"Nah, too boring." Remarked Amethyst.

Before Steven could think of another Garnet said, "Maybe when you're older."

"Awww, how old?"

"A thousand years old." She said with absolute seriousness.

"Okay! That can go on my birthday list for when I'm a thousand!" He gave her a toothy grin, "You guys can be the first to pet it!"

They all laughed when Pearl grumbled, "I can't wait."


	13. Chapter XIII The Crystal Magicians

A/N – Catch and Release was sooo good! I'm looking forward to more Peridot action, she's so cute :3 College has been busting the hell out of me, but now it's October so yay! Halloween time!

X

 **Chapter XIII**

 **The Crystal Magicians**

Although the Fall came slightly delayed in the seaside town of Beach City, the tree's had finally started to adjust to the cooler, crisp air and began to change to vibrant colours of red and yellow. With October just around the corner, tourist visits had all but ceased, and the beach was left completely deserted.

Greg sat with Garnet and Pearl on the sofa, whilst an enthralled Steven played with Amethyst on the temple's floors. He had grown so much in the past weeks, although still remained very much shorter than Amethyst.

"Amethyst, no fair! You're way bigger than me!" Pouted Steven, after being pinned to the ground.

"I can't help it if you're too puny to defend yourself. Little dudes don't get any slack when it comes to a tickle fight." She began to tickle under his arms which made him squirm and laugh.

The others watched them fondly, whilst Greg sipped at his coffee.

"I can't believe how much he's grown, his fifth birthday just flew by." He remarked.

"Indeed, I thought that Earth years were fast enough – but the human development flashes before your eyes." Said Pearl.

"It seems that-" Garnet was interrupted by a loud crash from the other side of the room. Everyone froze, and Steven bolted upwards and stared.

"What was that?" He asked.

He didn't get time for an answer as a large beast appeared from the door near the warp pad. It had eight enormous legs, and was icy blue in colour. What seemed to be icey spikes formed rows on its cracked skin, and large horns crowned its head. It possessed no eyes, and it thrashed around the temple walls.

"Oh my stars," Gasped Pearl, standing up immediately with the others. "It's the frosted monster from last week!"

"What the heck is that?!" Greg dropped his mug and ran to Steven to scoop him up, then hid behind Garnet who stood in a defensive position.

"I thought we destroyed that thing!" Said Amethyst, "How did it reform?"

"There wasn't a gem to bubble, it must have reproduced or cloned itself." Garnet turned to Greg. "Keep your distance, we'll handle this."  
Greg cowered to the far corner of the room, clutching Steven tightly. The five year old looked in awe as the gems summoned their weapons. He was rendered speechless as he watched the battle take place.

Amethyst summoned two whips and attempted to restrain the monster's neck. The beast opened its mouth in aggravation and spat out large ice crystals at the gems. Garnet deflected some away from Greg and Steven with the help of her gauntlets, and then leapt at the creature to try and shut its mouth. Pearl threw multiple spears at its head and body, only for them to pounce off.

Amethyst ran up to the monster and whipped its mouth shut with the help of Garnet. She struggled to keep her grip on her weapon, and began to get dragged by the monster as it shook its head.

Garnet leapt on its back and punched its head, but got thrown into the wall as it shook harder. Pearl fired more spears, only to cause it to get more aggressive.

The beast managed to snap its temporary muzzle, and fired more ice crystals.

Greg dodged and ducked, diving behind the sofa to avoid them.

"Pearl, aim for the mouth!" Shouted Garnet, leaping onto the monster once again to restrict its neck. Amethyst did the same with the aid of her whips.

"You can do it!" She called, loosening any slack on her whips.

Pearl nodded and took a running shot, throwing her spear into the open mouth of the monster. It shrieked and began to convulse, throwing itself into the temple walls an getting showered in the stone that crumbled from the ceiling. It made a choking noise, and then poofed into a cloud of smoke. A small gem almost fell to the ground, if it weren't for Garnet who caught it. She bubbled it, and then dusted off her hands as her gauntlets went away.

Greg popped up from behind the couch, still holding Steven who had stars in his eyes.

The room was silent for a few minutes, as Pearl and Amethyst slowly retracted their weapons and sweated nervously.

"Oh no…" Said Pearl, regrouping with the other two. "He wasn't meant to find out…he wasn't meant to know. Not yet."

Amethyst and Garnet were also worried about Steven's reaction, feeling very anxious under the five-year olds eager gaze.

He squirmed to get down, and Greg released him.

Steven ran to the gems and stood in front of them.

"That. Was. So. Awesome!" He began to bounce up and down excitedly.

"Are those your special weapons? Do you have superpowers? Can all grownups do that?" He spun around to look at his Dad. "Can _you_ do that?"

Greg chuckled, although he was sweating after the whole gem-battle. "Afraid not kiddo, im just a regular guy."

"But why…but why can you guys do it?" A look of puzzlement swept over his face, until he came to a realization. "Are you _magicians_?"

"Uhh." Pearl wore a nervous smile, nudging Garnet. "What do we tell him?" She whispered.

"The truth. At least some of it." The stoic gem replied, and lowered to Steven's level.

"We do have special abilities, Steven." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "We are not like other people. Our weapons help us protect others from monsters like the one you've just seen, we're also here to protect _you_."

Amethyst also joined in the explanation. "You see these gemstones that we have?" She pulled her shirt down a little to show him and he nodded. "These give us our special abilities, like shapeshifting."

"What's shapeshifting?" He asked.

Amethyst transformed into purple cat, and meowed.

Steven gasped. "Wow! Can you turn into anything?"

She then turned into a bird and hovered in the air. "Anything."

"We aren't human beings, Steven. We're something completely different." Said Pearl.

Steven took a step back from them and bowed his head. The gems were alarmed, and awaited his reaction.

"I-I have a gemstone too. Does that mean that I'm not human?" He lifted his shirt to gaze at the pink gem.

Greg placed his arms around him and gave him a hug. "You're something completely different, which just makes you all the more special. You're both human and gem, which means to get the best of both."

"You mean I'll get to do magic like them?"

"Perhaps, we'll just have to wait and see." He replied.

Steven looked at Garnet, then at Pearl, and then at Amethyst and smiled.

"That's why you're called the Crystal Gems! A-and that means…that means I'm a Crystal Gem too!" The stars in his eyes were back, and his smile kept growing.

"Welcome to the club, buddy!" Amethyst bumped his shoulder lightly. "Hope you can compete with our coolness."

"You bet! I'm gonna be the best Crystal Gem ever!"

"You mean…you still love us even though we're different?" Asked Pearl, still nervous.

Steven walked up to her and gave her a big hug. "Why wouldn't I? You guys are the best, most awesome people ever! Even if you aren't people…but still!"

Pearl sighed in relief, and hugged him tightly.

"I will always love you guys, even if you do magic and fight evil monsters!"


	14. Chapter XIV At the Wash

**A/N-** Shout out to KND Operative Numbuh 227 for continuously reviewing, thank you! :D

 **Chapter XIV**

 **At the Wash**

Skidding around the make-shift office, Steven came to a halt on the desk chair as he almost ran over his Father.

"Woah buddy, slow down a little in here." Said Greg, who was carrying two mugs. He handed the one with hot chocolate in to Steven, and went to sit on another chair.

"So what are we gonna do today, Dad?" The five year old asked, sipping at his drink. It provided well needed warmth as the middle of October was rolling by, and with it, a crisp Fall.

"The best thing a man can do," He raised his finger dramatically, "Wash cars and wax them till they shine!"

Today Greg had to take care of Steven, as the gems had an important mission to go on that required all three of them. Not that he minded, he appreciated the company and extra help as work could sometimes be slow. With fewer tourists, it meant fewer cars to clean. He still managed to keep his regulars, and with his being the only car wash in town, they kept his business from being a complete disaster from his previous career.

It didn't take long for the bell to ring, and a woman with short blonde hair came through the door with her daughter.

"Hey Barb, what can I do for you?" Asked Greg, who greeted her at the counter. Steven could barely see over it, but listened intently.

"The mail van's looking a little shabby today, mind giving it a quick clean and wax? I can pick her up later on today if that's easier for you."

"That's fine, I'll get her looking new again. How are things anyway, and Sadie?" Greg peered over the counter to look at the girl who currently wore a softball outfit. He waved, and she smiled shyly.

"I didn't know you took softball." He tried to remember what club she did previously, but lost track almost immediately.

The pre-teen sighed and said rather despondently, "Neither did I."

* * *

Steven and Greg were already starting on the mail van when the next customer parked up next to the establishment. The man wore a suit and tie, and looked like the obnoxious head situated on top of his van. Steven was slightly unnerved, and hid behind his Dad's pant leg.

"Hello, Mr Universe!" The balding man took Greg's hand and shook it, whilst the latter raised an eyebrow.

"Hi, Mayor Dewey. What can I do for you?" He managed to unlatch his hand and discreetly wipe it on his shirt from the sweat.

"Wax her up will you? I need this van looking as eye catching as possible. Every Mayor needs their vehicle to draw the public in, y'know?" He gestured to the large, rotating head. "Needs to be shinier."

Greg nodded, "Of course, we'll have it done by this evening."

"We?" Mayor Dewey looked at him in puzzlement. "I thought you worked alone considering yo—" He stopped when he eventually looked down at Steven, and bent down to his eye level.

"Well hello there. Is this your son, Greg?"

"Heh, yeah, this is my Steven. He'll be helping me out at the wash today." Greg placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Just watch out for child labour laws, because as Mayor I completely resent them." He turned his attention to the shy boy in front of him. "Remember Stefano, vote Mayor Dewey and your days will never be brighter." He handed him a button that said "Vote 4 Dewey" and took his leave.

Steven looked quite confused, especially after hearing his name being butchered by some sweaty stranger.

"Not sure how I feel about propaganda on small kids." Muttered Greg, then chuckled as he continued to hose down the mail van.

* * *

After a small lunch break of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, the two began to work on waxing the Mayor Dewey van. When Greg started it up to park it, he cringed at the "Mayor Dewey" voice that wouldn't shut off.

He set Steven off with a cloth to polish the trunk, and began to sing one of his old songs.

"Hey Dad?" Steven piped up, "Why did you stop being a rock star?"

Greg stopped and looked at his son, giving a small sigh.

"It was better off becoming a hobby, considering I needed a more stable job for when you were born. In such a small town like Beach City, there was no way I would be able to generate a large enough audience to pay me a decent wage, not to mention I wasn't going to leave your Mother's side just for some gig." He didn't realise how disappointed he sounded, when Steven hugged him.

The boy was quite surprised to hear his Mother mentioned, since nobody really talked about her much. The gems usually didn't want to upset Steven, so any mention of Rose Quartz was strictly in private conversations or whispers whilst he was out of earshot.

"Do you miss Mom?" He mumbled into his Dad's T-shirt, barely audible. He was scared to bring up the subject, since he didn't know much himself.

"Yeah, I sure do." Greg sniffed, and patted his son's back. "I'm sorry that you didn't get to meet her, but I'll tell you all about her someday."

"Can it be my bedtime story for tonight?" Steven gazed up, still hugging him tightly.

After a little hesitation, Greg smiled. "Yeah, yeah it can."

After a few minutes, he wiped his eyes. "We'd better finish off these vans if we're gonna get off early today, Schnu-ball."

* * *

The last customer of the day rolled in, just after the two prior picked up their newly cleaned vans.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Greg asked the elderly woman, who had two girls in tow.

"Just vacuum out the inside." Her voice was sharp and firm, she gestured with her walking stick. "These two idiots decided to have a food fight in the back seat, so I want every bit of cheese puff removed from the upholstery, if you please."

Steven watched the two girls, who were almost identical, pushing and shoving eachother playfully. When they came nearer one exclaimed, "But Nanafua, it was all Jenny's fault!"

"I don't care whose fault it is, just know that you won't be having food in my car ever again." She tutted, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you girls."

The one who was presumably Jenny elbowed the other in the ribs. "Maybe ditch Kiki on the way home." This resulted in an all-out elbow fight between the duo, and a surprisingly swift intervention from Nanafua.

"If I see you girls fighting one more time, you'll both be ditched in the ocean. This only means more pizza for Nanafua." This made them stop, but they both glared daggers at eachother.

Greg had already begun to vacuum the vehicle, and the lady watched over his shoulder like a hawk.

"Mind my upholstery!" She tapped him with her walking stick, and Greg had to stifle the groan he had.

"Yes ma'am."

"And don't forget under the seat!"

Another tap.

"Yes ma'am."

This went on for what seemed like hours, before Greg crawled out, rubbing his arms.

"That's going to leave a bruise.." He muttered.

"What was that, young man?" Nanafua was already behind him, one hand on her hip.

"Nothing ma'am!" Although he was most shocked at being called 'young'.

Nanafua left a surprisingly good tip, perhaps due to the fact that Steven had provided the girls with lollypops to prevent anymore scuffles between them whilst their Grandmother commanded the cleaning process.

Late afternoon had come by, and Steven helped his Dad close up for the day. They were both quite tired, but still managed to have the energy to eat the miniature barbeque Greg put together on his portable stove.

"Bet you can't wait to be with the gems again, huh?" Asked his Father, putting a fried egg on Steven's plate.

"Yeah! And tell them all about our day today, it was fun!" Steven took another bite of his burger.

"Really? Today was just a normal day at the office for me, pretty much. Have you got lots to tell them then?"

"Yep! I've got to tell them to vote for Mayor Dewey, and how you got attacked by Nanafua!"

"You really know how to ruin a man's ego, son." Greg laughed, " _and_ to advertise the Mayor's campaign."

"What can I say? I'm a man of many talents." Steven joined in on the laughter, when his Dad almost fell out of the truck.


	15. Chapter XV Spooky Shenanigans

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates, my college work has been piling up quite a bit -.-' Also, if you have any ideas or requests for chapters then I would be more than happy to do them! I might already have some planned so stay tuned, hope you enjoy this Halloween Special (PS. I know Halloween isn't celebrated in SU according to Matt Burnett, but I thought it would be cute to write anyway ^^)

* * *

 **Chapter XV**

 **Spooky Shenanigans**

A crisp October breeze swept through the Temple. Without doors, the elements were free to come as they pleased, oblivious to the gems that were housed there.

With a red puffy coat coming into the main space, it aided in keeping the five year old warm on such a brisk day. Behind him, Greg sported a dark green sweater with a jack o' lantern pattern running through the middle.

The gems were already hanging about, with Amethyst lounging on the sofa as usual, Garnet leaning against the wall, and Pearl who was chatting a little to them.

"Hey guys, Happy Halloween!" Greg said, with an enthusiastic "Yeah!" from Steven.

"Hello Steven, and Greg. Yes, Happy Halloween." Pearl said the last word as if it was foreign, which it probably was.

"Remind me what human ritual we have to do again?" She asked.

"I wouldn't really call it a _ritual_ , it's just knocking on peoples doors to get some candy." Said Greg, Steven held up his pumpkin-shaped bucket as emphasis.

"That sounds a lot like _begging_ to me." Pearl crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, " _Humans can be so bizarre._ "

"Ah lighten up P, it's just some free candy. We agreed to take the little guy anyway, look how excited he is." Amethyst gestured to Steven, who if on cue, mustered the most imploring look in his eyes possible.

After a resounding sigh, "Yes, I suppose we did agree to do this for Steven. We'll take him off your hands now Greg."

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate this." Greg kneeled down to Steven, "Don't eat too much candy okay, save some for your old man."

Steven nodded and watched is Father go.

"So Steven, do you have a costume?" Garnet asked walking over to him. After receiving a puzzled look from the other three, she added "Isn't that what humans do on these occasions?"

"Oh! Yeah!" Coming to life, the boy quickly made work of taking off his coat. "I'm a pirate!" He took out an eyepatch from his pocket as well as the small hat and plastic sword from his bucket.

"Very cute." Said Garnet with a chuckle.

"It's not meant to be cute, I'm an evil pirate!" Steven blushed, attempting a menacing "Arr!"

Garnet bopped him on the nose lightly, "Very scary as well, I'm sure all of Beach City will give you free ice creams after this."

Steven grinned mischievously, and then turned to Pearl. "What do you think?"

Resisting the urge to comment on how historically inaccurate and unrealistic his costume looked; she instead clapped her hands together and gave him a hug. "It looks fantastic."

Amethyst laughed at the look of Pearl's previous face, and piped up "I love it Ste-man, perhaps you should be a real pirate!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

"You guys need costumes before we go." Said Steven importantly, "What were you going to go as?"

"How about a…troll!" Amethyst transformed into a bearded man with a large bumpy nose, and very lumpy skin.

"Eww, you look gross!" Steven laughed.

"Your right, I can do way better!" She shapeshifted into a series of different creatures, from vampire, to goblin, even a centaur.

"Maybe you should just keep it simple, Amethyst. We don't want to scare the humans too much." Said Garnet.

"Aww man, fine." She took to her original form, but this time wearing a similar pirate outfit to Steven.  
"Hey Ste-man, look at this!" She turned her head, revealing a third eye. "I'm a three-eyed pirate!"

"Woah cool!"

" _Amethyst_." Warned Pearl.

"What? Humans can have third nipples."

Steven's eyes bulged, and he started to lift up his shirt to look. "They can?"

" _Amethyst!_ " Pearl and Garnet hissed.

X

Garnet was up next, and it had taken a full minute to consider what she could be.

"How about Frankenstein?" Suggested Steven, "Y'know with the screws coming out of his head and stuff?"

Garnet didn't know what "and stuff" was, so she clicked her fingers, creating two bolts to come out of either side of her hair.

"Will this do?"

Garnet was already very tall and stoic, that mixed with pieces of metal coming out of her head deemed her to be scary enough to Steven.

"Now for Pearl!"

"I already have a costume idea, thank you very much." She said.

"Show! Show! Show!" Amethyst pounded her fist on the wall.

"Alright, alright." Pearl clicked her fingers, her gem producing a luminous glow. A few disappointed groans could be heard as she had only made a few adjustments to her outfit.

"What are you? I suppose a Pearl can be quite scary, especially if she nags at you." Said Amethyst, Steven snickered.

"Hmph! I have you know I'm a ballerina, graceful, elegant, and beautiful compared to your grotesque face."

"Hey, at least I bothered to look a little bit scary. You're gonna stick out like a sore thumb tonight!" Retaliated Amethyst.

"What, so you want me to be a three-eyed mess like you? I think I have more sense than that!"

" _Guys_ we're gonna be late for trick-or-treating! C'mon!" Steven was already at the door, holding Garnets hand who was tutting at the other two. "Hurry up gems."

Pearl and Amethyst stomped to catch up, pushing and shoving eachother.

* * *

"Trick-or-treat!" Said Steven to the first door opener, putting on a big smile and holding up his bucket a little.

"Gimme candy!" Said Amethyst, shoving her bucket into the person.

" _Amethyst_ " Hissed Pearl from behind.

The person gave a handful of candy to Steven, but tutted at Amethyst's lack of manners, resulting in her getting a satsuma.

"What is this?" On the way out of the porch, holding up the orange fruit. She took a bite, spitting it out immediately. "It tastes _healthy_!"

"What an abomination." Pearl said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"You have to be real polite at the door, and then they give you good candy." Explained Steven, "Proper Halloween etiquette is essential to getting a larger candy haul."

" _Sounds like Greg."_ Thought the gems.

The next door proved to be more of a success, as well as the rest. Soon, Amethyst and Steven's buckets were full, and Pearl had managed to fit in a lecture or two about healthy eating.

Completely dismissing her advice, Amethyst poured it all into her mouth, finishing her night of hard work in one gulp.

Steven looked at her in awe, feeling quite over powered as he unwrapped a small chocolate to eat.

He looked up at Pearl and Garnet, offering them each a sweet.

Garnet took hers with a nod of thanks, and had no trouble tossing it into her mouth.

Pearl on the other hand tried to decline.

"Oh, thank you Steven, b-but I'm not that hungry at the moment."

"Aww please? I really wanted to say thank you for taking me trick-or-treating, and you didn't get any candy because you were looking after us." Said Steven, his brown eyes bored into Pearl's, who immediately felt guilty and took the treat tentatively.

"T-thank you Steven." She slowly unwrapped it, then took the tiniest bite she could out of the corner.

Steven smiled and watched her, unintentionally putting Pearl under pressure.

She fought the urge to gag, and deliberately chewed it more than necessary to buy time and spit it out. However, Steven carried on watching.

She swallowed, but started to choke due to the unfamiliar act of eating.

"Arrgh!" She started gagging, flailing her arms about and almost knocking into a group of children who were passing by. They backed away, quite frightened of this seemingly crazy woman.

Amethyst almost fell over with laughter when the group ran away screaming due to Pearl's flailing getting more violent. "I guess she can pull off the scary ballerina!"

Eventually, Amethyst clapped her on the back, and the gem in turn let out a shuddering "Thank you."

Steven was in Garnets lap, watching the entire fiasco with a raised eyebrow. "Does Pearl not like candy?" He asked.

"Only Amethyst really eats out of all of us, gems don't usually like food." She replied.

"Ohhh, you could have told me that Pearl." He said as she sat down next to him.

She mustered a smile, "I will next time."


	16. Chapter XVI Great Outdoors

**Chapter XVI**

 **Great Outdoors**

"Camping, camping, camping!" Steven ran around in excited circles, chanting the words over and over. The gems stood by the van whilst Greg packed.

"Are you sure you guys don't want to bail out while you still can? I know gems aren't really known to be the outdoors-y type." He placed the final bag in, raising an eyebrow at multiple chip bags that spilled over. _Amethyst_.

"Yes, yes. We thought we'd see what all this "camping" business is about, since Steven seems so eager to go every year." Said Pearl with a flick of her wrist. In all honesty, she hadn't a clue what camping was, and hoped it would be some form of educational expedition of sorts.

"Okay then, well, I packed two tents. They're a little small and well-worn, but practical enough." He shut the trunk and called for Steven to get in the van. "You'll be sitting on one of the gem's laps for this journey, bud."

"Okay!" Steven was scooped up by Garnet, who managed to squeeze into the back. Pearl hated sitting at the front, seeing Greg's check-engine light on was enough to send her into a frenzy, not to mention the obnoxiously loud music that blared into her face. Amethyst scrambled next to Greg, grinning, and looking through all his old CD's to play.

"Roadtrip!" Shouted Steven, somehow managing to pump his arms in the air amongst all the gear in the back row.

* * *

It was a two hour drive to the campsite which was situated in a pine forest. It had a lake, toilet facilities and free parking – _"What more can a man ask for?"_ Thought Greg.

They parked, signed in, and made the short trek to their allocated spot which was fairly isolated by a thick circle of bushes. With the help of Garnet, they managed to drag out all the camping gear from the crowded van.

"Where exactly do you sleep? This is just a few logs and a firepit, I don't see how we're meant to have a decent trip is Steven can't sleep anywhere." Said Pearl, she looked at the space with puzzlement. "Do we have to _build_ our shelter, is this a survival experience?"

"Sort of." Greg shrugged and scratched his neck awkwardly, "We have tents which acts as our shelter, and I brought some canned food to have dinner by the fire. This is just a little vacation to have a change of scenery and to teach Steven new things."

"What kind of things? I don't see anything of use to him here, unless you count fighting wild animals – I have a small sword for him, he could pract-" She was cut off by a laugh from Greg.

"No no, like fishing and putting up a tent. It's harder than it looks!"

" _Hmmph_ " Thought Pearl, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow, _"Nothing a Pearl can't do."_

Greg and Steven began to set up their tent, with the latter attempting to hammer in some pegs. Greg managed to set the ropes straight and put the poles together, and set Steven inside to fix them up. After no more than ten minutes, their small, green tent was up a ready to be slept in.

A few metres away, adjacent to the Father and Son duo, the gems were having trouble putting up theirs.

Pearl was looking at the crumpled instructions, finding it almost impossible to read due to all the coffee stains on it. Amethyst was hammering in random pegs, at the same time trying to kill numerous ants that scuttled by. Garnet was inside the actual tent, laying down straight like a board and trying to decipher how humans slept liked this, in such a deflated living space.

Greg laughed, and showed them the proper way to do it, whilst Steven narrated what he was doing to an agitated Pearl.

" _It's that easy? How can a human do that but_ I _can't?"_ She huffed, and went to get the stuff that Amethyst had packed.

"Amethyst! Why is our only bag filled with human food?"

"Oh uhmm, about that P," Amethyst smirked, "I thought we'd need some food for the road y'kow?"

"Yes, because you really needed _45_ bags of chips for a two day trip." Pearl sighed irritably and tossed the bag to her.

* * *

After a hearty dinner of canned beans, some smores and orange juice, everyone started to get ready for the night. Greg and Steven waved goodnight and got into their sleeping bags. The gems tried to cram into their little tent.

"Amethyst, _move over_!" Pearl elbowed the purple gem away, in the process she accidently kicked Garnet in the face. Sorry Garnet!"

She grunted in response, and sat crouched with her knees up to her chin. After much wriggling and climbing, Amethyst finally managed to squeeze in next to a disgruntled Pearl, who was almost falling out the tent door if not for the zipped interior. Amethyst fell asleep in no time, and no one could tell if Garnet was because of her shades, but she lay still nonetheless and made no sound at all.

Pearl lay awake, restless and uncomfortable, she felt claustrophobic inside the small space. No amount of excessive elbowing could stop Amethyst from snoring, Pearl swore she was doing it on purpose.

With a tired sigh, she crept out of the tent and walked a few metres away to sit down on the grass. Her gemstone was illuminated a little by the moonlight as she gazed up at the stars wantonly.

"I wonder how Homeworld is doing with us." She whispered, "Was it enough?"

"Pearl?"

She turned around with a start, only to see Steven rubbing his eyes lethargically. He was still in his sleeping bag, which was wrapped around his shoulders. The cold air made him shiver a little, and he carefully trod over to her in the darkness.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, sitting in her lap.

She hugged him tightly, trying to stop his shaking. "Some gems don't sleep."  
"Oh." He decided not to question it for now, he was too tired. Relaxing into her hold, he followed her gaze into the night's sky. "The stars are pretty tonight."

"Yes, they are. They're so much clearer here compared to Beach City. I suppose theirs no other lights interfering." She sighed a little again, nestling her chin into Steven's nest of hair.

"You like them a lot, don't you?" He asked.

"Yes, so did your Mother." Tears glazed over her eyes, there was so much that she wanted to tell him, but couldn't muster herself to think of the past.

Steven clutched Pearl's hand, he could hear the sadness in her voice. He didn't know much about his Mother, but knew how much she meant to the gems.

"Now whenever you look at the stars, you can remember that she did too." He closed his eyes and snuggled into his sleeping bag a little more. "I'm sure that the stars remember her."

"Yes." Pearl looked down at him and gave a small smile, a silent tear ran down her cheek, concealed by the darkness. "Thank you, Steven." It fell on almost deaf ears, but Steven managed to mumble something in reply before falling fast asleep.


	17. Chapter XVII When we Found her

**A/N –** Hey guys, thanks for the awesome feedback. I've definitely got lots more chapters in the making so stay tuned for more fluffy stuff! Hope you enjoy this extra special chapter, it's a little different than the usual stuff

* * *

 **Chapter XVII**

 **When we Found her**

The gems walked at a leisurely pace around one of the abandoned temples. The walls were filled with ancient carvings and paintings, the marble floor cracked and full of newly sprouting moss, and the atmosphere around them was eerily silent. Although the ageing had definitely skewed the temple's beauty, specifically Pearl and Garnet brought it back to their Homeworld days.

"Oh I remember this place!" Said Pearl, putting her hands together and performing a twirl, "We used to hold ceremonies here where all the warriors would join after battle."

"It was definitely a memorable place." Garnet lowered her shades to admire an intricate pattern on one of the large pillars that surrounded them.

Amethyst, having not been to Homeworld before, or visited many of the gem landmarks kicked a stone along the floor, giving out an unenthusiastic sigh. "Can we go now? I know this is our day off from looking after Steven, but I'd rather spend it on the couch."

"Where you can eat junk all day and sleep, just like you would if Steven was here anyway?" Said Pearl, hands on hips.

"Nuh-uh! Steven is a lot of work, I need my beauty sleep."

Pearl snorted, "Really, you think _Steven_ is lots of work? You should've experienced what it was like looking after you when you first joined us. You were completely feral!"

"Pfft, I wasn't _that_ bad." Remarked Amethyst.

"Oh but you was." Pearl rolled her eyes.

"Was not."

"You were Amethyst." Said Garnet, chuckling. "It was one our hardest missions yet."

* * *

 _Arriving on the warp pad, the three gems slowly observed their environment._

" _So this is where they've been making them." Said Garnet, disgust laced her voice._

" _I knew there was a Kindergarten experiment happening, but I didn't realise they would actually grow on the Earth." Pearl looked at the injectors that littered the place, "This really is a dump, but it looks like no one has been here since the war, is there any point in checking it out?"_

" _Yes." Rose Quartz said rather distantly, she stared at the bleak horizon that was barely visible between the two black cliff sides, "We need to make sure that this place is shut down permanently."_

 _They all trod cautiously, shuddering as they stepped on gem shards half-buried in the dirt._

" _Why would they smash their own soldiers?" Murmured Pearl, hurrying to catch up with Rose and holding onto her arm tightly._

 _The little breeze that went through the metal objects and bounced into the holes on the cliffs played an eerie tune. It was a whistling that almost sounded like whispering._

 _Even Garnet felt chills run down her back as she thought of the many that were harvested here, and even smashed. The sudden stop of Rose startled her a little._

" _Garnet, Pearl. I need you two to form Sardonyx, you need to—" Rose was cut off by Pearl who questioned, "Why not Rainbow Quartz? Surely she would be the most agile in a place like this."_

" _No." Said Rose gently, "When you form Sardonyx you'll be able to drill down to near the Earth's outer core. With Garnet's high temperature tolerance you should be able to retrieve and bubble any gems that are still planted there."_

" _But Rose—"_

" _This is just a precaution." Rose cupped Pearl's cheek and smiled, "Okay?"_

" _Anything for you." Pearl blushed and then went over to Garnet who had lit up her gems ready._

 _They both performed a short dance with Garnet doing bold robotic movements, swaying her hips from side to side and slowly going towards Pearl who did fluid, graceful transitions to join her friend in the middle. After Garnet lifted her up and span her around, they fazed into eachother producing a bright orange light and a much taller figure._

" _Hello there Rose Quartz! I'll have drilled down to the Earth's core in a cinch, don't you worry about that!" Her voice boomed confidently, and Rose giggled at the display._

" _I'll meet you here soon, thank you Sardonyx." Rose waved her off, as the giant gem summoned her weapon and began to dive into the ground, her drill pummeling through the soil like butter._

* * *

 _Rose wandered through the deserted grounds, her dress lightly skimming the uneven stone floor. She looked up at the large holes that had formed the black walls of the Kindergarten, which would have been the place where fierce gem warriors made for battle would have emerged. There were so many, which made sense since she had fought so many in the war._

"Such a waste of life" _She thought, feeling pain and sorrow for the gems that were forced to fight. They had no other reason to live other than to battle, or face being smashed by the authorities._

 _Rose was so deep in thought, that it took a few seconds for her to react to the sound of quick footsteps. Expression stern, she kept a tight grip on her swords handle, ready to unsheathe it if necessary. Rounding a corner, she noticed a small contrast of colour sitting atop of a large grey rock. Slowly approaching, she saw a tiny purple figure sitting at its peak with its back to her._

" _Hello?" She stood underneath it, eyes widening when the mop of light grey hair flicked round to face her. "You're an Amethyst, aren't you?"_

" _What's it to you?" The gem growled when Rose placed a hand on the side of the rock. "Paws off my rock, go get your own!"_

 _Rose had to retain a chuckle,_ "She's certainly a feisty one. _"_

" _What are you anyway? I don't see many things come through here, did you come out of one of the holes?" The purple gem almost sounded hopeful, but still managed to aggressively glare at the unfamiliar intruder through her thick, untidy bangs._

" _I'm a Rose Quartz, and no, I'm not from here." She noticed that the gem slumped her shoulders at that._

" _I'm an Amethyst, but no else had come out of the Kindergarten for nearly five hundred years. It gets lonely here, y'know." Amethyst hopped down from her rock, and gazed up in awe at Rose who stood very much taller than her. Her eyes brightened and she began to run round in circles around Rose. "I really like your hair! Wow it's so pretty!" She went underneath the mass of curls and popped her head out, "I wish I had hair like this."  
_

 _Rose laughed, which made Amethyst's eyes twinkle. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard, and gave a toothy grin._

" _Would you like to walk with me?" Asked Rose, holding out her hand. Almost shyly, Amethyst took it. They further explored the Kindergarten, with Amethyst showing her the tiny hole she came out of, her favourite rocks, the rusty injectors and some of the ancient gem technology that had resided there. Rose gently pressed a few questions, finding out that there had been no gem activity here for at least five hundred years. She found Amethyst amusing and sweet, and felt a pang of sympathy in her heart as she described how lonely she had been these past centuries._

" _I guess I was meant to come out with a bunch of other guys, but for some reason I stayed in my hole longer. It was pretty weird when I popped out and it was just empty." Amethyst sighed, but then looked at Rose. "So where do you come from, big lady?"  
_

 _Letting out another chuckle, she replied, "From Homeworld, we made these Kindergartens to create other gems. It's not the best place to be as we shut it down."_

" _We?"  
"Yes, me and the other Crystal Gems. We're a group who rebelled against our planet to save the Earth from places like these that began to deplete the Earth of all its life." Rose paused. "Would you like to join us?"_

 _Amethyst's head was already spinning at this new information. She felt incredible small next to this gem, and not just physically._ "I'm a bad thing, I've come from a bad place and made these gems leave their home. How can I join a cause when I'm the problem?" _Her mind raced, and she began to stutter._

" _I-I don't think I should. I'm bad, I-I'm not worthy enough to join you. I'm too small, too weak, compared to you I am nothing." She lowered her head, concealing the single tear that fell down her cheek. She felt ashamed._

" _You are_ everything _." Said Rose, lifting the gem's chin with a gentle hand. She stroked Amethyst's hair soothingly, then cupping her cheek. "It is not your fault you were a part of this, anyone but yours. You were strong enough to survive here for nearly five hundred years, strong enough to smile in the darkest place on Earth. We need you to help us, I need you. You will never be alone again."_

"' _Kay" Amethyst's voice was muffled as she hugged Rose's dress._

* * *

" _What. Is._ That. _" Pearl pointed a finger at Amethyst, who had bounded up to inspect her new team._

" _An Amethyst." Said Rose, smiling innocently._

" _A corrupted Amethyst?" She asked incredulously, stumbling backwards as the small gem ran towards her._

 _Rose chuckled, "No, she's perfectly fine. I found her in the Kindergarten, she will be joining our team from now on."  
_

"What!? _" Pearl looked at her in disbelief, only to be dive-bombed to the ground by Amethyst who sat on top of her._

" _Hi! You must be Pearl!" She sniffed her face, "You smell weird."_

 _Pearl blushed hard, and pushed the gem off her. "You have to be joking!"  
_

" _Afraid not." Rose shrugged, knowing how hard this would be for Pearl to accept this._

" _Wow!" Amethyst next ran to Garnet, who had her arms crossed and looking neutral._

" _Hello there, I'm Garnet."_

" _Hi! What are those things on your face?" The purple gem jumped up and yanked them off her face, receiving only a blink from Garnet._

" _Aww cool!" She stuck them on her face, before shoving them into her mouth._

 _Pearl and Rose each covered their open mouths, only one of them to try and restrain laughter._

" _You have three eyes…cool!" Amethyst shapeshifted a third eye on her head, "Now I look cool too."_

 _Both Rose and Garnet dissolved into laughter, the latter eventually clicking her fingers and making a new visor reappear on her face._

 _Pearl's face was still in a frown, her brow knitted together in discontent. "Hmph."  
_

* * *

 _The newly formed quartet entered the temple with Amethyst immediately running around wildly to check everything out._

" _Don't break any-thing." Pearl let out a frustrated groan as the purple gem knocked over various souvenirs from their missions. "_ Amethyst _" She thundered._

" _Yeah? Wassup Pea?" She turned around innocently, then noticed the mess. "Oh that, I'll clear it up later."  
_

 _Pearl cringed at her new nickname, hastily going to clean up the mess herself._

" _Oooh! What's this?" Amethyst picked up what seemed to be a bubble with an object inside. She decided to barely look at it as she threw it in her mouth._

" _Oh my stars why did you eat that!?" Pearl frantically ran over to her and picked her up, turning the gem upside down and shaking her._

" _H-hey this is f-fun!" She burped and out came the bubble again._

" _I should probably remind you Amethyst, that these are off limits for consumption." Said Rose, wagging a finger. "There are gems inside these bubbles."  
_

"Gems _?" Took a few steps back, "From the war right?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Oh good, I thought you went on gem hunts and I was your next victim." Amethyst then went to explore some more, with Pearl tailing her._

"Something like that" _Thought Rose._

" _Isn't she quite short for a quartz?" Asked Pearl, coming over._

" _Hey! I can hear you y'know!" Amethyst piped up from underneath the stone bench._

 _Pearl carried on, ignoring her. "Do you think that's why she was the only one there, perhaps a failed experiment. After all she's not nearly as powerful as you or—"_

 _She was startled by receiving a shove from the purple gem who had appeared beside her._

" _What do you know, it's not my fault I'm not some fancy tall gem like you!"_

 _She ran off out of the temple, leaving the everyone bewildered._

" _What did I do?"_

 _Garnet and Rose gave her a stern look._

" _She seems very insecure about herself, Pearl She can't help being like she is." Said Garnet, "You should go and apologise if we want her to stay."_

 _Pearl shrank a little at that, she knew how it felt to have insecurities._

* * *

 _She found the gem not too far down the beach, prodding at the lapping waves with a stick._

" _Hey." Pearl almost whispered, afraid she would make things worse._

 _She only received a grunt in response, making her sigh._

" _Look, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean to cause any offense…I-I know how it feels to be small and worthless. I-I-" Her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, she was not the best at apologising. "I'm so sorry. We want you here with us, I want you here. You're something different, but the good kind. I guess I just need to learn to communicate better with other gems."_

 _Amethyst peeked through her hair at the sorrow on Pearl's face and lent against her. She nuzzled into the gem's shoulder. "It's okay, you're not half bad considering your one of the first gems I've ever met."_

 _Pearl gave a small smile, "Really?"_

" _Yeah."_

 _They paused for a long while, watching the ocean wash in and out. Amethyst continued to poke it with a stick, not exactly knowing what seawater is. Pearl chuckled and wrapped her hand around hers, holding the stick together._

" _I really like these things." Said Amethyst, plucking at Pearl's legwarmers._

 _Pearl blushed deep blue. "T-thank you."_

" _You'll have to get me some."_

 _Although the idea of Amethyst doing ballet seemed comical, Pearl could also see how cute she would look in them._

" _Of course."_

 _They looked out onto the departing sun until Amethyst began to fall asleep on Pearl's shoulder. Her gentle dozing left Pearl relaxed, she had never experienced this with a gem before._

" _I'm so glad we found you." She mumbled._


	18. Chapter XVIII Looking Back

**A/N-** Oh gosh, I'm so sorry for the lack of updates -.-' My college work has finally slowed down, and with my Christmas term break coming up I should have much more time! Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows, they've been keeping me going

 **Chapter XVIII**

 **Looking Back**

With all gems situated in the makeshift living room of the temple, they conversed whilst Steven played with his toy piano. They delighted in hearing him take to the object, his musical talent was starting to emerge more.

"Ah, Winter is such a nice time of year." Pearl leant back on the couch with her arms behind her head. "The tourists go home, leaving the beach empty of humans."

"Except Greg." Said Amethyst, poking the one mentioned in the stomach.  
"Yes well, Greg is an exception."

"I'm surprised you still let him set foot on this beach, I remember when you almost killed him!" Amethyst laughed, but the atmosphere went tense when she said that. Greg sat awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Not that that matters now, does it Pearl?" He attempted a smile, but Pearl was looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry Greg, I-I'm surprised you can still forgive me after all the trouble I gave you." Guilt laced her voice and she hugged her arms nervously.

"Hey, hey. It's all over now, no need to worry." He added a reassuring pat to her knee, "It's understandable, y'know? She meant so much to you, and I kinda intruded on you guys. I'm-"

"Greg." He turned to Garnet who leant on the arm of his chair. "Without you, we wouldn't have Steven. Without you, Rose would never have found the happiness she had with you, your intrusion was fully acceptable. Love doesn't need an apology."

Greg nodded and smiled genuinely, he knew that Garnet understood his feelings.

Pearl was still looking at the floor, her eyes glazed. "I just hope she forgives me." She whispered.

XXXXXXXxxx

"We have to tell them today." Rose held Greg's hands, entwining their fingers together. "If we leave it any longer they will start to notice."

"I know, I know. But, _I'm_ still adjusting to this whole baby thing, a-and that you'll eventually…" He stopped when Rose kissed his head. The musician sighed and dropped his hands. "If I can't let you go, how can you expect them to?"

"I'm hoping they'll understand eventually. They know that I love you and that I will love this baby as well. My decisions are final, I just hope they can find some understanding in this." Greg could hear sadness in her voice, he knew this was hard for her as well, perhaps harder since she has to leave so many behind.

"This is crazy, are you sure this is what you want?" Greg knew asking her was pointless, he knew that this baby meant so much to her, that she wanted to sacrifice all her worth just so this child can break the bridge between humans and gems.

Instead of an answer, she bent down and kissed Greg on the lips. He wound his short arms around her, savouring every moment he could of his precious woman.

X

"I'm pregnant." Rose's voice echoed throughout the tense silence of the Temple.

" _How?_ " It was Pearl's outrage that broke it first. "You two can't even fuse, yet you can create a _baby_?"

"Our DNA combined to create this beautiful child, who will be here in six months. I hope you can be supportive of me, it would mean a lot." Rose placed gentle hands over her growing stomach whilst Greg stood to her left and slightly behind her.

"That's wonderful." Said Garnet, smiling. Her eyebrows were knitted together though, knowing that they was more to come.

"Far out! We're gonna have a mini Rose or Greg runnin' around!" Amethyst ran up to them and bounced up and down. "I see you've been a busy man Greg, I hope it pays off!"

Greg blushed and clutched his arm, still waiting for Rose to finish.

"However, I need you all to understand that I want what's best for our baby, as well as the human race."

"The human race? What's this got to do with the entire _planet?"_ Pearl was incredulous, a large frown was drawn on her face and her arms were crossed.

Not just addressing Pearl, Rose finished her announcement.

"Gems, I will be giving up my form for this child so that I will become part of them. He will have my gem, and become the next Quartz. This does mean that I will cease to exist in the physical world."

There was a stunned pause. Garnet bowed her head, Amethyst stopped bouncing, and Pearl was frozen with her mouth wide open.

After a minute of comprehension, Pearl erupted.

"I have _never_ heard of something so ridiculous in my thousand years! You can't just _cease_ to exist, you're our leader!" She stormed up to Rose and grasped her dress. "T-This has to be a joke, right? You can't…you can't leave, not after all we have accomplished!" Tears were threatening to overflow down her cheeks, but she tried to keep them in.

"I'm so sorry Pearl, but this is my decision. It'll benefit us all, I promise." Rose went to place a gentle hand on her shoulder, only for Pearl to rip away.

"It's all because oh _him_ isn't it!" The gem pointed an accusing finger at Greg, who shrank guiltily behind Rose.

"It's all your stupid fault you lousy human!" Pearl drew her weapon and raced to strike, only to be pulled back by Amethyst's whip.

"Pearl, don't do this, please." Rose hated seeing her like this. She knew how close Pearl was to her and that this would be her hardest battle yet.

"He's a menace! He's taking you away, away from all of us! Can't you _see_?" Pearl struggled against the rope, tears streaming down her face. "You can't do this to me!"

"Stop this Pearl, respect our leader's decisions. You have to learn to accept these things!" Garnet shook Pearl's shoulders, attempting to snap her out of her frenzy. Although tears were in her eyes, they were covered by her visor.

"He needs to be rid of!" Pearl twisted a final time and managed to get her arm free to slice through the purple whip. Growling, Garnet summoned her gauntlets and chased after her as she went for Greg again who had backed up against Rose.

"Pearl!" She dodged another strike from the whip, and threw a spear garnet's way. When she came within reach of Rose, she flew back a little.

Rose had put a pink bubble around her and Greg. "I'm so sorry to have done this Pearl, but you have to try and understand."

It fell on deaf ears when she tried to strike the bubble, only to fly back again. Amethyst and Garnet stood and watched, bowing their heads trying to keep in the tears. Seeing their comrade like this was horrible, one that even Garnet couldn't bear to face.

Pearl kept pounding on the bubble until she grew too tired. Slumping on the cold temple floor, she allowed her weapon to dissolve. Rose released her bubble and went to cradle her in her arms. The gem wept into her chest, the soft fragrance of her leader slightly calming her.

Greg stood alone until Amethyst made her way over to him and hugged his front.

"I didn't mean for it to be like this, Amethyst." He put his arms around her and rested his chin on her mop of hair. "I'm sorry that I've caused so many problems for you guys."

"It's not your fault." Her voice was muffled by his black and yellow shirt, "It was never your fault."

Garnet watched from a distance, wiping her eyes.

"I saw this coming, but I didn't realise it would be this hard to let go." She heard Sapphire say.

"We can do this, we have to keep it together. For everyone." Ruby said, trying to sound confident. "For Rose."

X

"Peaaarl!" Steven walked up to her and gazed into her eyes. "Show me how to play that song again! Pleeaase?"

Sniffing, Pearl smiled at the exuberant five year old. "Of course, anything for my little Universe."


	19. Chapter XIX Winter Wonderland

**A/N –** So sorry for the lack of updates, but I hope that you guys enjoyed the New Year!

 **Chapter XIX**

 **Winter Wonderland**

An abundance of snow had appeared overnight, blanketing every exposed surface in the quiet city. When morning broke the sun didn't prove strong enough to melt even an inch, resulting in a standstill in traffic and schools to be closed for that day.

Opening the van door cautiously, Greg was surprised to see snow up to the top of his wheels.

"Hey Steven! Check this out, we haven't had it this bad in years!" Greg called to his sleepy five-year old, who crawled over to have a look whilst still wrapped in his blanket.

"Wha-? Wow!" He gasped when he peered out from the van, excitement replacing his drowsiness.

"I'm gonna build a snowman!" Steven was jst about to clamber out when his Father placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Not until we get you into some warmer clothes, kiddo."

Hearing the familiar knock on the temple's walls, the gems greeted Steven and Greg at the entrance.

"What brings you two here on such a cold morning?" Asked Pearl whislt being bombarded with a hug from Steven.

"You guys have gotta help me build a snowman!" Steven said, grinning. He sighted Amethyst as she came over. "Amethyst, it's snowing!"

"Yeah I saw, I can't wait to bury Pearl in it." She bumped into the taller gem, cracking a laugh when she saw her not-so-enthusiastic face.

Ignoring the remark, Pearl carried on. "What exactly is a 'snowman'? Are you intending actual burial like Amethyst was attempting to hint at?"

"You've never heard of a snowman? Don't you guys ever go outside in Winter?" Steven almost sounded offended at the gems not knowing what this snowday tradition was.

"Steven, we don't say things like that. The gems aren't used to human ways and activities and never had snow where they were from." Greg lightly scolded, but he also couldn't believe that even after five thousand years, the gems still didn't know much about human culture.

"You never had snow in space?" Steven sounded shocked, "then im gonna make sure you have the best snowday ever!"

Garnet walked over upon hearing the conversation. "I'm sure that you will Steven, you never fail to disappoint us."

Making a determined face, Steven felt as if there was a new responsibility on his shoulders.

* * *

"Hey Garnet, watch out!"

It was too late when the massive snow ball hit the stoic gem square in the face and slowly slid down to the ground.

Amethyst laughed, and began to make another to assault Pearl. Before she could throw it, an even bigger one knocked her clear off her feet.

"Look whose buried now!" Chuckled Pearl, standing beside Garnet with a hand on her shoulder. "Nice one Garnet!"

Amethyst shapeshifted into a polar bear and bounded towards them, curling herself in and performing a spin dash, she became a live snowball herself and ran them both over.

"Ugh, Amethyst get _off_ me!" Pearl tried to crawl out from under the purple gem who lay sprawled over her back.

Garnet picked herself up and dusted off the loose snow from her clothes, she managed to haul Amethyst up as well.

"Haha, I practically flattened you guys!" She fell back into the snow and began to wave her arms about.

"What exactly are you doing?" Pearl loomed over her, agitated.

"Making a snow-angel. Jeez Steven was right, you really don't get out much do you?" Amethyst jumped up before Pearl could comment. "Speaking of the little man, we should be helping him with this snowman thing."  
The gems walked over to where Greg was busy rolling a large ball of snow, and Steven was digging for the rocks buried by the white mass.

"Hey guys, we're almost finished with the body." Said Greg, wiping his brow.

"Body? I believe that's a sphere, and not a very proportionate one at that." Pearl scratched her chin in confusion.

"Heh, you've kinda got to use your imagination a bit. Trust me; it'll look better once the head's on." Greg rolled the ball to a better clearing and called over to Steven. "You wanna put the buttons on?"

"Yeah!" The five-year old bounded over best he could in his snow boots and dropped his load of dark stones. He began to put them on the forming snowman.

"Garnet, do you want to help me with the other part? And Amethyst, you can roll the head." Greg directed the gems, "This is going to be the best snowman in Beach City!"

"Pearl, help me with the buttons!" Steven handed her a few.

One the rest of the body had been put together and the rocks making eyes and a mouth, Greg left to retrieve a carrot for the nose.

"This human ritual was quite interesting." Said Pearl, "Especially with my handiwork on the face."

"Pfft, just look at its head, it's practically human!" Amethyst remarked.

Garnet leaned on the snowman, placing an arm around it. "Actually, I think the body brings it all together."

"You guys, this isn't a competition." Steven crossed his arms, "Because I collected the coolest stones so I win automatically!"

"Oh you." Garnet picked him up and swung him on her shoulders.

"Your hair is really warm Garnet!" Steven laughed.

Greg hurried back with the desired equipment, and with carrot in hand he placed it in the middle of the snowman's face.

"Forget snowman, it's a snowpearl now with that nose!" Amethyst cracked up and Greg had to stifle a chuckle.

"Oh _please_ , an orange vegetable hardly represents my nose or skin tone."

"I guess you're right. I can't have two Pearl's squawking around here." Amethyst jumped up to the snowman's head height and took a bite out of the carrot, rendering the figure with half a nose.

" _Amethyst_!" Steven scolded, "Now he can't smell anymore"

* * *

Late afternoon rolled in, and both Greg and Steven were beginning to get cold.

"Why don't you two stay at the temple?" Asked Garnet, noticing how they were starting to shiver.

"I-I couldn't, I don't want to be too much trouble." Said Greg, "We can probably rent a room somewhere, it shouldn't be too hard."  
"Why aren't we staying in the van, Dad?" Steven tugged at his coat.

"We don't want to get snowed in, schnoo-ball. If it comes down any more we might get stuck." Greg ruffled the boy's hair, "Don't worry, we'll find somewhere else to sleep."  
"Nonsense, we may not have central heating but at least it's safe and saves you having to squander around town looking for some room." Pearl remarked, "We've got plenty of blankets, I'm sure one night would be fine."

"Yeah! Let's have a slumber party! Pleeaase, Dad?" Steven looked at his Father imploringly.

"I can't say no to that face," Greg sighed, "Okay, as long as we're not in your way."

"Aw yeah! Man, I can't remember the last time you slept over, when you did you were always in Rose's Room." Amethyst wiggled her eyebrows. Greg blushed deeply and gave a nervous laugh.

Steven was fast asleep within minutes. After a hot cup of cocoa and many layers of blankets, his eyes started to droop as Garnet gentle stroked his hair.

Greg was in deep thought when the usually quiet gem said, "It's a shame he doesn't sleep here more often, we really enjoy having him here."

"You're right." Greg said, "He should be with you guys more often. The van is getting pretty cramped, it just isn't sustainable to keep a growing boy in there." Although he hated to admit this to the gems, he just couldn't keep it up any longer.

"Would you guys…like him to live with you?" He asked carefully.

There was initially a long silence until Pearl broke it.

"We love having Steven here but…we don't exactly have a house. Our temple is just as unsuitable as your van. Without simple human necessities like a bed, kitchen or even electricity, Steven wouldn't be very happy here."

"Unless we built a house next to the temple?" Piped up Amethyst. "I think Steven needs us, doesn't he need us to teach him about his gem and stuff?"

"Hmm," Pearl pondered the thought, "you're right, it _might_ just be possible to use the space in front of the temple and revenorate it into a home."

"I'm pretty handy with a hammer and saw. But with only a few people working on it, it could take up to a year." Greg sighed, "But it's better than nothing to be honest. It means I won't be in your way with all this magic business—"

"And would introduce Steven to the concept of being a gem. He will be exposed with many things regarding gem culture, are you okay with that Greg?" Asked Garnet, adjusting her visor. "I know this is exceptionally hard for you."  
"I know you guys would risk you lives for him. As long as my boy is safe, then I have nothing against you guys to helping him understand his gem. J-just…let me visit him once in a while okay?"

"You will always be welcome, you're Steven's Father, we can't hold you against anything." Said Garnet firmly.

"Thank you." Greg was grateful for the gem's understanding. This would be one of the hardest things he would ever have to do.

"I'll get to work on the plans. We need measurements, blueprints – we could brainstorm ideas. Oh and his room, we have to make this special!" Pearl said excitedly, you could practically see her working on the plans already in her head.

"Yeyah! Ste-man in the house! Hey, does this mean we get to have a bathroom?" Amethyst coukd only imagine how much more she could eat with a working bathroom. "Oh boy!"

"Hold up, I would rather wait to tell him until Christmas. So could we keep it quiet until then?" Greg requested, "I'm sure it will be his best present yet."

Fortunately, Steven was still fast asleep and couldn't hear the on-going whispering in the night. The rest of his family stayed up to discuss housing plans, and Greg found himself getting more and more enthusiastic over the idea. His son would get a good home where he belonged, where his Mother once was.


	20. Chapter XX Christmas Surprises

**A/N –** Steven Universe is back and so am I! I hadn't realised that I didn't do the Christmas chapter, so here it is…in Summer

* * *

 **Chapter XX**

 **Christmas Surprises**

With red cheeks and faces wrapped in scarves, Steven and Greg entered the temple with a grateful sigh. The ancient building may not be very homely, but it provided cover from the cold Winter breeze.

"Happy Christmas Eve!" The young Universe belted out, alerting the gems who were busy decorating.

"Woah, you guys have really gone full out this time." Remarked Greg, eyeing the colourful lights and Christmas-themed décor that was scattered about.

"Isn't it great? We never celebrated Christmas before Steven came along." Said Amethyst, wrapping herself in tinsel, "Now I can finally get some presents!"

"Christmas isn't all about presents, Amethyst." Scolded Pearl. She was holding a book in her hands and scanned the page. "'Christmas is about giving and spending time with family."

"What book is that anyway? You've been preaching from it all morning." Amethyst grabbed it off her and read the front cover. "'Christmas for Dummies.'"

"Hey give that back! It's the only book I could find on this human tradition!" She snatched it back, blushing.

"Does it have anything about Santa in there?" Asked Steven excitedly. When his question was met with blank stares from the two gems he emphasised, "You know, Santa Claus. He flies a slay, had reindeer and brings kids presents from all over the world!"

"Humans can fly?" Said Pearl, dumbfounded.

Steven took the book from her and flicked through some pages until he reached the desired one with a picture of him.

"Here!" He handed it back to Pearl who read aloud,

"Leave cookies and milk out for Santa as a thank you. He will enter the house through your chimney and leave presents for good children under the tree. People on his naughty list will be given coal."

"So basically some fat guy breaks in and we're expected to give him our food? Sounds shifty to me." Said Amethyst, crossing her arms. "Ain't no one giving up their food in this temple."  
"I agree with Amethyst, I don't want some stranger trespassing in here. Besides, we don't even have a chimney, although I don't see why he wouldn't use the door like a normal person."

"But Santa is magic, like you guys!" Steven exclaimed.

"He's a gem? I highly doubt that, where has he been these past thousands of years?" Pearl stuck her nose is the air, "Sounds like a fake to me."

"Steven, why don't you go and check out those lights? I've gotta talk to Pearl and Amethyst for a bit, okay bud?" Greg pointed his son in the right direction and turned to the gems.

"Try to keep him innocent for a bit longer guys, he's at a cute age."

"What on earth do you mean Greg?" Said Pearl, and soon both she and Amethyst were informed of the importance of Santa Claus in a lengthy conversation.

"So basically, we lie to him?" Said Amethyst.

Greg sighed, putting a hand over his eyes. "Yeah, something like that. Just go with the flow. You'd better let Garnet in on this too – speaking of, where is she?"

"Here." The one mention strolled in, with a giant pine tree on her shoulder. "You said you needed a tree."

"Wow! That almost reaches the temple ceiling!" Steven ran over to look, "This is gonna be the best tree ever!"

"Only the best for my Steven." Chuckled Garnet.

* * *

The quintet had only managed to decorate half of the tree due to its immense size, but it nonetheless made Steven think it was the best tree in the world.

"Maybe it's the best one in the galaxy, right guys?" He said, starry-eyed.

"Probably." Smiled Garnet.

Although Pearl knew there were no trees on her Homeworld, and that the tinsel-disaster of a tree was hardly a masterpiece, she nonetheless answered with a pleased "Yes." Which made Steven beam.

"Hey Dad, can we sleep here for tonight? That way we can all open our presents together!"

Greg smiled at his son, "it's not up to me bud, ask the gems."

The five-year old turned to them with pleading eyes, "Pleaaaaaase?"

"I suppose we should celebrate Christmas at least once." Said Garnet, "I'll get the sleeping bags."

"All right!"

* * *

"Hey Steven! Wake up, it's Christmas!" The young boy was woken up by a purple gem shaking his shoulder. "There's presents under the tree!"

Leaping out of his sleeping bag, he stared wide-eyed at the tree. "Santa's been!"

He bounded over to Pearl and Garnet, "Did you see the tree? Look, look!" He pulled them over excitedly.

Attempting to share Steven's enthusiasm, Pearl clapped her hands together. "Yes! Gre—" She received a sharp elbow to her side, " _Santa_ did a really good job last night!"

A long groan could be heard from the couch, "What's all the commotion?" Greg yawned and stretched, slowly rising from his makeshift bed.

"It's time to open presents! C'mon, c'mon!"

After some organising, everyone was sitting in a circle near the tree with their dedicated presents beside them.

"Me first!" Amethyst began to rip at present from Steven. Once the paper was well shredded into a million pieces, she held up her gift happily. "Aww a mug, thanks Steven! It's going straight in my mug pile."

"I painted it myself." He added importantly. "Now you open your one from Santa!"

Amethyst used her teeth to open her second present, much to the dismay of Greg. Fortunately, she didn't destroy the 'Lil' Butler' poster inside. Her and Greg winked at eachother.

Pearl was next and she had received a small bracelet with little fake cloth roses around it. She blushed. "That's so thoughtful Steven, thank you." Her other gift was a cleaning set of a broom, dustpan and brush and a feather duster.

"For the new…" Greg began.

"I know, and I love it! Cleaning is one of my favourite pastimes." She stroked the feather duster contentedly, already imagining a clean and shining house thanks to her.

Garnet's present was a pair of red gloves, similar to her gem weapon.

Greg was anxious to see if Garnet liked her second gift, she had been the hardest to shop for. After some rummaging in his storage unit, he thought he had found something suited to the stoic gem.

"A leather jacket." Garnet tried it on. Although a bit on the short side, it matched her current generated outfit perfectly. "Thank you…Santa."

Greg chuckled, "He has good taste."

"Very."

"Now it's your turn Dad, open mine!" Steven was pleased to see his Dad eagerly open the box containing his present. Inside were some hanging dice and a clip-on cupholder for his van.

"Oh my gosh, thanks son!" He ruffled the boy's hair and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Now I have a place for my soda and our van can look even groovier!"

Steven smiled, but grew confused at the lack of another gift. "Where's the one from Santa?"

Pearl piped in, "I believe _Santa_ installed a new radio system in his van, complete with refurbished speakers and updated system."

Greg's mouth fell open. "Thank you so much, oh my gosh. Santa is the best." Elated was an understatement.

"He is isn't he?" Pearl agreed with a smirk.

Next up was Steven, who dutifully inspected the oblong package in front of him before opening it carefully.

"'Steven's Room'?" He read off the wooden sign. "Room? Huh?" It took a few seconds for the realisation to dawn on him before he jumped up suddenly. "We're getting a house?"

"You are bud." Said Greg.

"You're moving in with us, Ste-man!" Exclaimed Amethyst.

"B-but, there's only your rooms in the temple?" Steven was still a little confused.

"We're going to build a house for you to live in." Said Garnet.

"Yes, a house attached onto the side of the cliff, incorporating both living quarters and the temple together." Explained Pearl.

A wide, toothy grin appeared on Steven's face next. He was bouncing with excitement and hugged everyone in the circle. "Thank you, thank you! This is the best present ever!"

He opened his second gift which was the toy car he had put on his Christmas list. "I think the first present was the best, to be completely honest." He was still pleased with the car, and whizzed it around the temple floor.

"Wow, thanks." Chuckled Greg, unsure whether to be offended or not.

"This has been the best Christmas ever!"


	21. Chapter XXI It's all in the Peddle

**Chapter XXI**

 **It's all in the Peddle**

Digging through the piles of unused, mostly broken and assorted items, Steven relished his time in the junkyard kingdom that was Amethyst's room. On the rare occasion the five year old was allowed in her spacious abode, he would find much joy in toying with all the interesting items hidden in the looming towers of waste.

"Look at this, Amethyst!" He held up an old bike helmet and planted it onto his black locks. "What's this thing for?"

Hopping down from her mound of old car parts, she walked over to Steven who was trying to work the buckle.

"It's a bike helmet; helps keep your noggin from smashing to pieces." She help do up the helmet for him and adjusted the chin strap to his size. "Looking pretty snazzy in that Ste-man!" Looking around, the purple gem used her index finger and thumb to create a box to hone in on an item she wanted.

"What're you doing?" Asked Steven.

"Trying to find a bike to match...Aha!" She began to sprint to the other side of her room, hopping over the heaps of obstacles in her way.

Steven ran to catch up with her, but his little legs made it much harder to keep up. A minute later he caught up to her, catching his breath.

"A-Amethyst wait up." He panted, flopping to the ground dramatically as they reach their destination.

Preoccupied, the gem was busy pulling out something from the pile. Steven perked up immediately when he saw the small red bike in her grasp.

"Wow!" His eyes sparkled as he marvelled at it, not minding the rusted brakes or seat with a large chunk taken out of it. "Can I ride it?"

"Of course! It's your dude, although we might want to get your Dad's help with this one. Gems aren't that good with these human contraptions."

* * *

"Can I get on yet?" Steven asked for the fifth time, bouncing up and down excitedly in hi new helmet.

"Just a sec bud, hold one." Greg had managed to make the bicycle reach appropriate safety standards by tightening the breaks and replacing the back tyre. Finishing up, the seat had now been successfully lowered to accommodate his son's stature. "Okay, try it out."

Scrambling on, Steven was poised to peddle before gravity overtook him. "Ouch." He whimpered, this was much harder than he had thought.

"Don't worry; you just have to keep your feet on the ground when you're stationary." Said Greg, helping him back up. "Try again, you'll get the hang of it with practice."

Steven was about to give it another go until he was interrupted by a familiar outcry of his name.

"Steven! What are you doing?" Pearl, followed by Garnet had joined them.

"Ugh, here comes snooze-ville." Groaned Amethyst.

"Riding my new bike Amethyst gave me!" He grinned at the not-so-pleased gem.

"That thing looks very dangerous; shouldn't you be wearing knee and elbow pads? What if you fell over and scraped your knee, you're only wearing shorts!" She began flapping her hands around him, ensuring that his helmet was adjusted properly and that he wasn't hurt from the previous fall.

"Relax P, Steven's got this." Amethyst sighed, "Right Garnet?"

"Right. Steven can do anything he puts his mind to." The stoic gem replied, arms crossed. "Leave him be Pearl."

Reluctantly, Pearl stood back a few steps to allow Greg to take over.

Greg held his sons back and one of the front handlebars, making sure that they were straight and steady.

"Okay Shnu-ball, all you've gotta do is pedal and keep your balance. Don't look back, only forward. Got it?"

"Got it." Steven said importantly, narrowing his eyes in concentration. He began to pedal, with Greg pushing him slightly from behind.

"You're doing it! Keep going!"

At the encouragement, Steven pedalled harder and hardly noticed his Father had let go – until a loud shriek could be heard behind him.

"Greg, how could you let go? He's going to fall!"

"W-what! Let go?" Steven looked behind him to find Greg a few metres behind, with Pearl running up to him. "Ah!" The handlebars swerved and he crashed, luckily into a nearby sandbank along the beach sidewalk.

"You okay Steven?" Called Greg, jogging over. Pearl was tailing him.

"I was pedalling really hard and I did it!" The two individuals were surprised by the five-year old's exuberance despite having fallen. "Can I try again?"

Sighing, Greg let out a breath. "Sure, kiddo."  
Pearl huffed and crossed her arms, "This is an unsafe sport, how can he do this on his own when he just crashed his bike?"

"Pearl, parents are supposed to let their kid do things by themselves. A little push is all they need; now Steven knows he can ride a bike by himself."

Although not entirely satisfied with the answer, the gem decided to stay quiet and instead observe the situation.

Reaching Amethyst and Garnet, the latter volunteered to push Steven this time.

"Just a little push, I can do the rest myself." Said Steven proudly.

"Of course, my little biker doesn't need much help anymore now that he's grown so much." Garnet pecked him on the cheek. "Ready?"

Blushing happily, Steven felt much more confident. "Ready!"

"Go!" Using her powerful arm, Steven was sent very far away within a few seconds.

"Think that was enough?" Garnet stood with hands on her hips.

Everyone's jaw had dropped to the floor before Greg and Pearl began running after the dust trail Steven's bike had left.

"You'd better get that." Amethyst leaned back on Greg's van, popping some gum she chewed.

"Noted."

It didn't take long to retrieve Steven, and when he returned with his face red from exhilaration, he could officially say that he was the "Bicycle Master."


	22. Chapter XXII The Purrfect Friend

**Chapter XXII**

 **The Purrfect Friend**

Awakening to the now familiar sound of drilling, sawing and hammering, the five year old peeked out of the van. Wood and other construction parts littered the beach in front of the Temple, which loomed above the remodelling below. Pearl was busy sawing with Greg, whose sunburn had intensified over the past few days due to working in the sun for hours on end. Garnet was carrying large pieces of wood on her shoulder and tossed them to Amethyst, who would put them in piles corresponding to length.

Construction was well under way for the new house and the framework had already been attached onto the Crystal Gem's former residence.

"Wow!" Steven stepped out to marvel at the work, "I can't wait to see my room!"

"Your room can begin to be built after we've made sturdy flooring for the rest of the house. I'm thinking hardwood, don't you agree Greg?" Pearl asked the sweating male.

"Sounds good to me, when are starting the floor?"

"I want it all put in today, that way we'll be meeting the deadlines I've made." Pearl took the pencil sitting on her ear out, and began writing on a clipboard taken from her gem. "I also wouldn't mind starting the roof tiles, we need to weatherproof this house as soon as possible."

" _T-tomorrow?_ " Greg gave her an incredulous look, "We haven't even ordered the tiles yet, let alone the hardwood!"

Indifferent, Pearl raised an eyebrow. "Well I'm not expecting to be tardy on my deadlines, you'd better get started on ordering the supplies we need."

"Yes Ma'am." Greg sighed.

Steven carried on his way, walking across the maze of timber the laid on the sand and hopping from one to the other. Nearing the end of his path and the edge of the construction circle, he plonked down and began playing in the sand for a bit.

With tongue out in concentration at making his miniature sand fort, the youth barely noticed the small black kitten watching inquisitively. When the realisation happened upon him, they both blinked at each other.

"Awww, a kitty!" Planting his palms either side of his cheeks, Steven knelt down to eye level with the feline.

"My name's Steven! What's yours?" He held out his hand and the cat mewed, nudging into it.

Giggling, he pet its head.

"Where's your home, little guy? We're building a new one here so that I can live with the gems – you'd like them a lot!" the cat mewed once again and started to knead Steven's shirt. The boy grinned, and scooped the cat up in his arms. "Do you wanna stay with me, little buddy?" Nuzzling into the red material, Steven took that as a yes.

He got up and held the kitten close to him, being careful to ensure it was supported with both hands. Anxiously stepping over the timber, he eyed the gems and his Father in the distance conversing.

" _I wonder if they'll let me keep him?"_ Thought Steven. He became more nervous as he neared them.

"Who am I kidding?" He sighed despondently, "Christmas just finished, and Pearl hates it when seagulls fly in the Temple – she'd never let me have a cat in there."

The boy stopped and looked down at the content feline that was peering up at him. Determination filling him, Steven bundled the kitten under his shirt.

"This will just be for a little while okay?" He moved the neck of his shirt so he could look down. "Hehe, that tickles!"

Steven began to walk up to the quartet, trying to act as normal as possible and silently praying that nobody would notice the fidgeting mass under his t-shirt.

"Hey Shnu-ball, how's it going?" His Father greeted.

"Oh, h-hey Dad I'm doing g- _great!_ " The cat had tried to poke its head out, and Steven attempted to look natural.

"You sure? You're looking a little sweaty there pal." Greg reached out to touch his son's forehead only for him to duck out the way.

"I-I'm fine, really!"

"Steven, why's your shirt moving?" Pearl brought up next, arms folded.

Inwardly cringing, the boy tried to stall.

"I – uh, m-moving, where?" He chuckled nervously, and as Pearl only hummed impatiently he couldn't bring himself to lie.

"It's a cat…" As if on cue, a furry head poked out next to Steven's and mewed innocently at the gems.

"Why's there a furball in your shirt, dude?" Asked Amethyst.

"Yes, I think we would all like to know." Said Garnet.

The next few minutes were of Steven explaining where he had found the cat and how they make really great pets.

"-and that's why I should keep him, so he can chase all the seagulls out of the temple that Pearl doesn't like!" he smiled hopefully.

"Absolutely not, the Temple, or this construction zone is not a safe place for a cat. Even if we did have the house finished, what if it accidently warped out? Or if a gem monster found its way to the Temple? It's not worth the risk." Said Pearl.

Steven turned to his Dad.

"He could live in the van?" He held up the kitten.

Although it pained him to say this, Greg had to decline. "I'm afraid not kiddo, the van is barely big enough for the two of us, let alone three."

In a final attempt, Steven turned to Garnet with the biggest eyes he could muster.

"Pleeeeeease Garnet?"

The stoic gem looked into his eyes and held up her hand. "I'm out, sort this amongst yourselves." She backed away and walked off.

" _Garnet!_ " Pearl sounded in disbelief, "Take some responsibility!"

"Is that a yes?" A small voice said.

"That's a _no_." Said Pearl, she then sighed. "I'm sorry Steven, but this place really isn't suitable enough for a cat."

"Yea man," Amethyst put her arm around him, "who wants a cat anyway when you have magic?" She shapeshifted into a purple Persian.

"He has no home…how would you feel if you had no home?" Everybody remained silent for a bit until Greg spoke up.

"I know someone who has lots of cats, I'm sure they wouldn't mind one more. Would you feel better knowing that he's going to a place with lots of others like him?"

Steven knew that he had lost the battle and knew that his Father was right. He gave a tiny nod and hugged the kitten. "Bye bye, little buddy."

"You're doing the right thing pal; it takes a lot to know what's best for someone else instead of yourself."

* * *

It was early evening Greg, Amethyst and Pearl were all checking out the newly installed hardwood floor whilst Steven lounged on the temporary sofa.

"It's a job well done, if I do say so myself." Proclaimed Pearl.

"Aww Steven, are you still bummed out about that whole cat stuff? Cheer up little man." Amethyst dived next to him. "You said he looked really happy when you took him to the person's house."  
Steven sighed, "Yea, but I still miss him."

Everyone looked up at Garnet walking into the Temple, who made a leeway for Steven.

"I have something for you." The stoic gem said, picking up Steven with one arm and holding something in the other.

Eyes lighting up, Steven wondered "What is it?"  
Garnet gave him the packet, and when Steven tore it open to reveal an ice-cream sandwich shaped like a cat.

"A 'Cookie Cat'?" Read Pearl from behind.

"Mm!" Steven swallowed, "Oh wow, it's delicious! Pearl you try!"

"Ehh no thanks." She backed away.

"I will!" Amethyst swallowed one whole, making Steven laugh.

"Thanks Garnet!" He hugged the gem, and she smiled.

" _Knew we were best mom."_ She thought.


	23. Chapter XXIII One Warp Away

**Chapter XXIII**

 **One Warp Away**

Steven watched as his father sawed some wood, both fascinated and entertained at the man's handiwork. The house was beginning to take shape after a few weeks of construction, with the roof now fully installed as well as a convenient staircase leading up a little way up the cliff. The two both looked up as Pearl came over with her clipboard.

"How are the window frames coming along, Greg? I would like to have them installed by today." She asked, twirling the pencil in her fingers.

"Ah geez, I only have the one right now. This is a lot of work for an old guy like me." He scratched the back of his head apologetically. "But I should be able to get them done by this evening."  
"Hmmph, well" Pearl scribbled down on her clipboard. "As long as they're done eventually."  
Greg's eyeroll was cut short at the sight of Garnet and Amethyst approaching.

"Hey guys, everything going okay up your way?" Said Greg.

"Partly." Garnet replied then turned her attention to Pearl. "We have an emergency mission."  
"Awww man, does this mean I have to hold the fort?" Greg slumped. "And here I thought my back would get a break."

"Sorry man, if there's a chance for action I'm gonna take it. I can't stand doing all this boring building work and being bossed about by Pearl." Amethyst elbowed the gem in turn.

"Amethyst! I wouldn't be so bossy if you would actually stop lazing around and using the scaffolding as your personal jungle gym!"

Garnet took the two gems by the arms and led the forcibly away, calling over her shoulder "We wont be long, Greg."

* * *

" _I want to go on a mission too."_ Thought Steven, watching the trio make their way to the Temple. _"Maybe I can!"_

Greg had gone back to sawing after few groans and shoulder stretches, his portable stereo blaring out his favourite hits on full. With his father occupied, Steven ran to the temple hoping to catch the gems in time.

"Guys, I'll come too!" Steven skidded in, only to just miss them as they warped out. "Aww man!"

The inquisitive five year old approached the warp pad and climbed on top of the shiny crystalline surface. Doing a few test jumps, Steven held his arms out like he saw the gems do and concentrated.

"C'mon warp, send me to where Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl are!"

After a few more seconds of nothing, he sighed in frustration.

"Why wont you work?" He stomped, and then was immediately engulfed in a ray of light.

"W-woah!" A flash of what seemed to be a network of paths, before Steven landed facedown on the warp.

Groaning, he looked up and took in his surroundings.

" _A desert?"_

The ground was arid and cracked, showing little signs of vegetation with the exception of some dried up moss dotted around the plains. Steven wondered if this is where the gems had gone and went to explore. Something shiny caught his eye from a distance off, and he ran over to investigate.

"What _is_ this?" Picking up what seemed to be some sort of metal. The sun moved slightly overhead, causing a sudden shadow to cast over him. Steven looked up and his eyes widened.

"A spaceship?"

A wreckage lay in front of him of a craft seemingly torn in half exposing some of its interior. Steven clambered over the various pieces of debris and marvelled at the intricate carvings inside. He was particularly drawn to one, and he clutched his gem unconsciously as he tried to make out what was happening.

Steven looked around and it suddenly dawned on him how alone he was in such a gigantic place. He felt his heart begin to race and leaned against a pillar in the middle of the spaceship.

"This was a bad idea." He whimpered, tears pricking his eyes. The structure was creaking, the smallest of disturbances eerily echoing throughout. Steven was scared, and he didn't want to venture outside again due to the falling darkness. He sniffled into his crossed arms, curling up as small as he could.

"Steven?"

" _Who was that?"_

"Steven?"

The voice sounded closer.

"Pearl?" he squeaked, noticing a small beam of light. He smiled widely when he saw her and ran into the gem's arm, bowling her over completely.

"S-Steven, there you are! Why on earth are you _here_?" She placed her hands on his shoulders and held him at arms length. "Do you have any idea how worried we were? How dangerous this place is for a child?" She was raising her voice, and it got higher and higher, echoing through the spacecraft.

Steven bowed his head, fresh tears falling down his face. "I'm sorry…I'm really sorry. I wanted to go on a mission with you guys so bad."  
Pearl sighed, kneading her forehead with her fingers.

"You know you are too young to go on a mission with us, Steven." She pulled him close, and hugged him tightly. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"I love you Pearl."

She held him tighter, "Me too."

* * *

They both made their way back to the warp pad, with Pearl providing a sufficient piggyback service. "By the way, Garnet has banned you from dinner for a thousand years. And you can expect no television either."

"A thousand years? Aww…I was getting hungry in there." Whimpered Steven, his stomach rumbling providing ample evidence.

"Well…I suppose a pizza wouldn't hurt for today. Your father is also hungry from searching the whole beach for you."

Steven felt guilty at that. "I'll work extra hard at the house tomorrow Pearl, I promise."  
"No doubt you will, we have some window frames to finish." She bounced a little, emitting a giggle from the boy latched onto her back.


	24. Chapter XXIV Pearly Whites

**Chapter XXIV**

 **Pearly Whites**

With a stumble, Steven's game of 'One Person Tag' was cut short as he fell onto the sand.

"Aw man, it's no fun when everyone's busy on the house." He thought, rubbing his cheek despondently. "Huh?"

Something small and white was in front of him. Eyes widening, Steven checked his mouth and sure enough, his finger was met with a gap.

"O-oh no! My tooth! Aaahh!"

"What's all the commotion?" Greg walked over and knelt by his son, tapping him lightly on the head with the spanner he was holding. "Looks like you've lost your first tooth Shnu-ball!"

"B-but I didn't mean to!" The six year old was beginning to become tearful. "Can't I put it back?"

Greg chuckled, "No no it's okay, a new one will grow back in its place. All your teeth are going to be replaced by new ones sooner or later."

" _All_ my teeth are gonna fall out? Can I still eat Cookie Cats?"

"Don't worry, they're not going to be falling out all at the same time." He picked up Steven's tooth and placed it in his son's hand. "Why don't you go and show the Gems? I'm sure they'll be happy to know that you've lost your first tooth."

Steven's composure brightened at that, and with a one-less-toothy grin, he ran across the beach to the almost finished house.

"Pearl!"

"What is it, Steven?" The gem stopped nailing floorboards to look at the young boy smiling down at her.

"Guess what!"

"Has Greg put the fittings together correctly?"

"What? No, it's something awesome!" Steven stood closer, stretching his mouth as wide as possible.

"Greg got a job?" Pearl put her hands together hopefully.

Steven rolled his eyes and gestured to him mouth. "No! I lost my tooth, isn't that cool!"

Pearl's expression went blank for a second, and then turned to horror when she noticed the gap in his teeth. "Steven! How on Earth do you manage to lose a tooth, it's fixed to your gums! How will you eat? What happened? I'll get the glue-"

She kept mumbling to herself as she sped out of the house in search of some glue, Steven watched on in confusion.

"I guess gems don't lose teeth." He thought.

* * *

"Amethyst! Open up I have something really cool to show you." Stood in front of the purple gem's door, he gave it a light knock. It split open, revealing the vast expanse of personal treasures skyscraping throughout the room. Steven was always in awe when he entered Amethyst's room, it was like an adventure in itself.

The gem was perched upon one of her many piles of objects, lazily avoiding construction work with the new house.

"Hey wassup man." She said as Steven managed to climb up to her.

"I lost my first tooth, look!" He showed her his smile and Amethyst looked closely with intrigue.

"Woah cool, it suits you. Don't you want a new one though?" She asked.

"Dad says another one will grow back in its place. All my other teeth are supposed to fall out as well."

"You're gonna need a lot of teeth dude, hang on." She stood up and took a dive to the other side of her pile and rummaged around for a bit. "I mean, you think that one measly tooth is cool? Check out these!"

Steven craned his head then took a couple paces back. "Eeeew Amethyst!"

She had a string of teeth dangling from her hand. "There's loads more where this came from, here." She thrust it towards him. "Take your pick, now you don't have to keep growing new teeth."

"U-uh thanks, but I think ill pass." He hastily scrambled down to ground level.

* * *

"Garnet?" Steven bumped into the stoic gem after emerging from Amethyst's room. He looked up at her with his mouth closed this time.

"This tooth business is exhausting." He thought.

Garnet picked him up and nuzzled him. "Have you lost something?"

"I-I lost my tooth today." He unclasped his palm and showed her. "How did you know?"

She lowered her visor to reveal her third eye and winked, "I have my ways. Good job Steven, I'm proud of you." She kissed him on the forehead and put him down.

"Why did we act calm about this, Steven's missing a tooth!" Thought Ruby.

"I can forsee him having one in its place, dont worry Ruby." Answered Sapphire calmly. "Besides, even you can admit that he looks adorable with that smile."  
"Hmph, true."

* * *

With six year old safely tucked up in bed, everyone was grouped in the kitchen in the dark.

"Look at him, losing his tooth has made him mentally exhausted." Said Pearl incredulously.

"Uhhh I think you making him explain for the millionth time that he doesn't need glue in his mouth is mentall exhausting." Sighed Amethyst. "So what's the plan again?"

"One of you guys needs to take Steven's tooth and exchange it for this coin here, okay? Oh and Pearl you're the tooth fairy." Said Greg

"Wait what? When was this decided?"

"Before you got here." Said Garnet, handing her some fake wings and a wand. "Make sure you get into character."

"Hmph! You're lucky I'm doing this for Steven's benefit." The disgruntled gem got into her fairy wings, much to Amethysts entertainment, and made her way to Steven's room. She looked down at the others and gave Amethyst a peeved look as she couldn't contain a snort of laughter.

"This was a great idea Greg." She slapped him on the back.

Pearl inched her way closer and tried to extract the tooth from under his pillow carefully. She froze as Steven rolled over and yawned, then managed to fish it out.

"Haha!" She whispered a bit too loudly.

"Huh?" Steven's eyes peeled back slightly. "Pearl?"

"Oh, uh- I-I am not Pearl, I am the Tooth Fairy. I cant take the tooth whilst you're awake so go back to sleep…child." She could almost hear Amethyst collapse on the floor with laughter.

"Oh, okay. Goodnight." Steven mumbled, already still tired from his long day. He rolled back over and smiled to himself.

Pearl replaced the tooth for a coin and ran back downstairs to the others, finally exhaling in relief. "I did it!"  
Meanwhile, "I have the best family" Steven thought, before drifting back into his slumber.


End file.
